Inside Out (A prequel and remake)
by BrickFan
Summary: Reusing the plot of the movie Inside Out, this story focuses on a young boy and his emotions and how a move to a different place can affect someone. Now some of the emotions have gotten lost in the Mind World and struggle as they try to get back home. (Rated K plus. As mentioned, this is a prequel to a fan series.)
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Joy: (voice-over) Do you ever look at someone and wonder, "What is going on inside their head?" Well, I know. Well, hey, I know Mike's head.

The screen changes to show a married couple in a hospital room with the mother holding their newborn son. We then zoom right into the baby's head revealing a dark room. In the middle of the room a speck of light forms, which then separates, like a dividing cell, until disappearing from existence, leaving three slender figures in their places: Joy, Shy, and Excitement. Joy had light amber skin, messy sky blue hair with matching eyes, he had a light green shirt that has dark blue stars on it, and dark blue pants and light blue shoes. Shy also has light amber skin, but long light blue hair (that has a lavender bow on top), with matching eyes, and a lavender dress that has white flowers on it. Excitement had long dark gold hair and matching eyes, yellow skin, and wore a very fancy yellow dress.

The trio then see the consciousness screen and stare at it in wonder. Then they see a big white button a stand right in front of them. Joy reaches out to touch the button, but Shy stops him as if to tell him she's got this. She presses the button, making it glow lilac, causing the baby to make a nervous noise. Shy pulls her hand away and Joy pushes the button making it glow yellow before we zoom out of the baby's head.

The baby lets out a series of happy gurgles.

Joy: (voice-over) And there he was.

Back inside the mind….

?: (off-screen) Hello.

Joy, Shy, and Excitement watch as the screen reveals a women that has blonde hair in a low ponytail and with green eyes and a man with light brown hair and with electric blue eyes.

Lucy: (On-screen) Mike. Our little shy one.

Richard: (on-screen) Oh, look at you. Aren't you a little bundle of joy?

This makes Joy and Shy smile, somehow they both knew that those words were their names and that they made Mike feel a certain feeling. Suddenly, a bell rings and two spheres, a yellow one and a lilac one, roll onto a track on the southeast side of the screen. Joy and Shy pick up the spheres. Each sphere shows what they just saw on the screen.

Lucy: (from the lilac sphere) Our shy one.

Richard: (from the yellow sphere) Aren't you a little bundle of joy?

Joy and Shy hold their spheres, a memory, looking at them in awe, the bell noise sounds again and a gold colored memory then rolls onto the track and Excitement picks it up.

Lucy: (from the gold memory) We're excited to meet you too.

Joy, Shy, and Excitement smile at the memories in their hands.

Joy, Shy, and Excitement: Whoa.

The emotion trio push the memories along the track causing the whole room to light up, it made Shy feel a little bit nervous; but it made Joy and Excitement smile even bigger! Joy goes back to the stand and pushes the button.

Inside the room, baby Mike continues to grunt and gurgle happily.

Joy: (voice-over) It was amazing. Just Mike and us, forever.

Suddenly, Mike starts to cry, confusing Joy, Shy, and Excitement.

Joy: (voice-over) Well, for 44 seconds.

The trio spot a blue-skinned female emotion with purple round glasses next to them, pushing the button, making it glow blue. The new emotion was Sadness.

Sadness: (notices them and holds out a hand) I'm Sadness.

Joy: Oh, hello. I...(shakes Sadness's hand awkwardly) I'm Joy.

Shy: (gives a small wave and in a quiet voice) M-m-my name is Shy.

Excitement: (loudly) And I'm Excitement!

Joy: So...Can I just...If you could…(tries to push Sadness out of the way and puts his hands on the button) I just want to fix that. Thanks.

But Sadness would not get out of his way, and neither would Shy and Excitement. They all fought for control. The button changing colors as they struggle.

Joy: (voice-over) And that was just the beginning! Headquarters only got more crowded from there.

Sometime later, Mike was brought into his new home. It was a one story house with a big backyard that had a huge tree. It was one pretty nice house overall

Richard: Welcome home, Mike.

Inside Headquarters….

Joy, Shy, Excitement, and Sadness look at the house, Interest and Curiosity enter the scene. Interest is a light skinned male emotion, with messy light brown hair and matching eyes, wears a tan color shirt with a light brown "I" on it, he also has dark brown shorts and wears white socks and brown shoes. Curiosity, also male, looks exactly like Interest, but is dark gray and has a question mark on his shirt.

Joy: (voice-over) These two are the "Learning Twins", Interest and Curiosity, they love learning about new things.

Interest runs to the button and looks at the screen.

Interest: Wow!

Looks at the button and presses it, the button glows brown, causing Mike to look around. A brown memory orb rolls onto the shelves. Curiosity pushes Interest out of the way and looks at the screen and then his eyes widen with wonder as he looks at the television set.

Curiosity: What is that?!

He pushes the button, it glows light gray, and Mike looks at the television with curiosity. A light gray memory orb rolls onto the shelves.

Joy: ((voice-over) chuckles) I'll never forget Mike's first birthday.

Inside the house, a year later….

Toddler Mike, with a strange looking scar on the right side of his head, is sitting in his high chair in the middle of the dark dining room looking around confused.

Inside Headquarters….

Curiosity: Where are Mom and Dad?

Sadness: They probably don't love us anymore.

Joy: That's just silly.

Surprise, a yellow-orange male emotion with a big brown top hat that has a deep red stripe across it and a brown suit with a big red bow tie and an orange lily attached to it enters the scene.

Surprise: Don't you guys get it? It's Mike's birthday. I'm 100% sure they want to surprise us.

Joy: (voice-over) This is Surprise. He always knows what to expect, but his job is to make Mike expect the unexpected.

Surprise approaches the console, which has expanded a bit and has more buttons, including levers, presses a button which makes two levers in the middle pop up, and grabs two levers.

Surprise giddily watches the screen.

Inside the dining room….

Unknown to Mike, his parents enter the room with a cake and wearing party hats.

Surprise: (off-screen) Wait for it… Wait for it….

Mike's parents turn on the lights.

Lucy and Richard: Happy Birthday Mike!

Cut back to Surprise….

Surprise: WOO-HOO! (Pushes the levers forward as the console glows yellow-orange)

Cut back to Mike...

Mike squeals with glee at the sight of the cake and his parents before cutting to a yellow-orange memory orb that rolls into Headquarters.

Surprise cheers as he dances around the room while throwing streamers, balloons, and confetti everywhere!

Richard cuts the cake into three pieces and eats his slice like a pig, making Mike laugh, this is thanks to Laughter. Laughter is a fairy like emotion that is dressed like Lapis Lazuli from Steven Universe. A light pink memory orb rolls onto the shelves.

Joy: (voice-over) I love Laughter, her real name is Euphoria, she always knows what's funny.

Some time later, toddler Mike is learning how to walk but he keeps falling down.

Sadness: We just fell down...again.

Worry enters. She's a gray blue female emotion with dull blue hair, cerulean eyes, a cerulean short-sleeved shirt, dull pants, and shoes.

Worry: Oh my gosh! What if Mike never walks?! He won't be able to get the exercise he needs! He'll gain weight and possibly get diabetes!

Pushes a bunch of buttons. The console glows the color cerulean.

Joy: (voice-over) Worry alarms Mike whenever there is a crisis situation.

Mike starts to feel worried about his ability to walk causing a cerulean memory orb to roll onto the shelves.

Lucy: You can do it Mike.

Richard: We know you can.

Worry: What do we say?! What do we do?! What do we say?! What do we do?!

Trust, a yellow-green male emotion with spiky yellow-green hair appears.

Trust: Guys, if Mom and Dad say we can do it, let's believe them. (Pushes a lever as the console glows yellow-green)

Joy: (voice-over) Trust here helps Mike believe others.

Mike decides to believe in his parents and successfully walks across the room. A yellow-green memory orb rolls onto the shelves. Mike's parents begin to cheer for his accomplishment. The emotions also cheer as Pride, a dark yellow male emotion dressed in a business suit, walks to the console.

Pride: Well done Mike. (Pulls a lever, causing the console to glow dark yellow)

Joy: (voice-over) Pride makes Mike feel proud on what things he has accomplished.

Mike feels proud that he has walked by himself and a gold-copper memory orb rolls into headquarters.

Cut to a now two-year-old Mike as he tries to draw a picture.

Inside Headquarters a lanky lavender male emotion with a single hair curl, lavender eyes, black eyebrows, and in a Joker outfit approaches the console.

Clever: Hey Joy, trying to draw a picture I see. Let me help you with that. (Pushes a few buttons and turns a dial as the console glows dark purple)

Joy: (voice-over) This is Cleverness, or Clever, as we like to call him, he helps Mike improve his special skills.

Mike eventually draws his first picture. In Headquarters, a dark purple memory orb rolls onto the shelves.

Later, a toddler Mike is seen in the backyard as an all white male emotion approaches the console.

Boredom: Okay...what shall we do?

Joy: (voice-over) That's Boredom, he makes sure Mike always finds something to do.

Boredom pushes a switch as the console glows bright white, causing Mike to look bored and look for something to do as an all white memory orb rolls onto the shelves. Mike then spots his wagon and starts running around the back yard with the wagon and inside Headquarters a silver male emotion dressed in a jester outfit is running the controls, making the console glow silver. A silver memory orb rolls onto the shelves.

Joy: (voice-over) That's Goofy, he makes sure Mike has a lot of fun.

Another lavender male emotion called Fear, who looks like Clever, but wears a powder light blue shirt underneath a sweater vest and magenta bow, watches the screen on how Goofy is driving.

Fear: Very nice. Okay, looks like you got this. Very good. Oh, sharp curve! (notices an exposed tree root) Aah! Look out! No! (pushes Goofy out of the way and grabs the levers as the console glows light lavender)

Joy: (voice-over) That's Clever's brother, Fear. He's really good at keeping Mike safe.

Because Fear is in control, toddler Mike carefully steps over the root.

Fear: (off-screen) Easy, easy, ah! Ahhh! (after Mike makes it over) Oh, we're good. We're good.

A light lavender memory orb then rolls onto the shelves. The other emotions applaud for Fear.

Fear: Thank you. Thank you very much.

Goofy: You have a good eye.

Clever: Yeah bro, you're a pro.

Shy: (kisses Fear on the cheek) You did great.

Joy: (voice-over) He's also most likely Shy's love interest.

Goofy: (pushes Fear out of the way) And we're back!

Mike continues to run around the backyard as another silver memory orb rolls onto the shelves. Suddenly, Richard picks the toddler up.

Toddler Mike: Whoa!

Worry: (off-screen) Aah! Where is he taking us?!

Richard places his son in his highchair at the dinner table. Lucy gives Mike his bib, Richard gives him his highchair tray, and Lucy gives Mike a bowl of green beans.

Worry: (off-screen) Oh, It's just the dinner table.

Richard: (attempting to feed Mike the green beans) Here we go. Alright, open.

Inside Headquarters...

Joy: Hmmm. This looks new.

Goofy: (agreeing with Joy) Yeah that is new.

Laughter: Something's funny.

Shy: (to Laughter) Funny how?

Fear: You think it's safe?

Sadness: What is it?

Worry: I don't know.

Disgust: (a green female emotion, enters the scene) Okay, caution! There is a dangerous smell people! Hold on, what is that? (gets in front of the console).

Joy: (voice-over) This is Disgust. She basically keeps Mike from being poisoned, physically and socially.

Disgust: (looks at the screen) That is not brightly colored or shaped like a dinosaur. Wait, hold on you guys….it's green beans! (gags and presses a button as the console glows green).

With Mike...

Mike: (flicks the bowl of green beans at his dad) Yucky!

Richard has the uneaten green beans hit him in the face. A green memory orb rolls into Headquarters.

Disgust: Well, I just saved our lives. (the emotions breathe a sigh of relief) Yeah, you're welcome.

Enter Contempt, a light indigo female emotion with indigo hair with a white headband, indigo eyes, freckles on her face, gap teeth, wears a white jacket, indigo skirt, and cobalt heels arrives on the scene.

Contempt: (walks over) Yeah sis. I agree.

Joy: (voice-over) That's Contempt, she makes sure Mike keeps disliking the things that are to be disliked. She's also acts like a big sister to Disgust.

Contempt: Okay, I'm next. We definitely agree to despise green beans.

She pushes a switch, the console glows light indigo causing, Mike to look away from dad as saying he doesn't like green beans and an indigo memory orb rolls onto the shelves.

Richard: Mike, if you don't eat your dinner, you're not going to get any dessert.

Inside Headquarters, Anger, a small red square shaped emotion, looks up from his newspaper.

Anger: Wait, did he just say we couldn't have dessert?

Joy: (voice-over) That's Anger, he cares very deeply about things being fair.

Anger: (he walks towards the console) So, that's how you want play it old man?! NO DESSERT?! Oh sure, we'll eat our dinner (he pounds a button causing two levers to pop up, the console glows red) RIGHT AFTER YOU EAT THIS! GRRRAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH! (he pushes the levers forward as the others look away from the flames coming out of his head while Boredom roasts a hotdog).

Anger's actions cause Mike to have a temper tantrum as a red memory orb rolls onto the shelves.

Richard: Mike, Mike here comes an airplane. (imitates an airplane).

Anger: (calms down) Oh, airplane. We got an airplane everybody. (the other emotions, Boredom is eating his hot dog, look on in amazement as Richard feeds Mike)

Joy: (voice-over) But Anger doesn't always take control in an unfair situation.

Toddler Mike is then seen trying to reach for a book on a high shelf but can't reach it. In Headquarters, we are then shown a female fuchsia emotion, who sort of looks like a boy, that has long hair that drags on the ground, wears a spiked collar around her neck and wrists while playing an electric guitar.

Joy: (voice-over) Sometimes, Frustration takes his place.

Frustration looks up and sees Anger about to make toddler Mike have an outburst. She storms over to the console.

Joy: (voice-over) But, only in certain situations like this one.

Just as Anger raises his fist to pound the button, Frustration gets in his way.

Frustration: Oh no you don't! This is my job!

Anger: You're not the boss of me!

Frustration: Well I should be, now go away!

Anger: No!

Frustration: Fine, you asked for it. (walks away)

Anger waits impatiently. Frustration comes back with a huge amp speaker. She turns the volume all the way up and plays a loud note, the blast blows Anger away. Frustration takes control, the console glows fuchsia, causing Mike to stomp his foot. A fuchsia memory orb rolls onto the shelves.

Later on, while Mike was in preschool, he sees a boy playing with a toy he wanted to play with. Inside headquarters, a dark green female emotion, who is sort of dressed like Disgust, wakes up from a nap and sees the viewing screen.

Envy: What the heck is that?!

Joy: (voice-over) This is Envy, she cares A LOT about people sharing with Mike.

Envy: We were going to play with that! (turns a dial, the console glows dark green)

Envy's actions cause Mike to pout and a neon-green memory rolls onto the shelves. The boy feels bad for not sharing and lets him play with the toy.

Envy: (smiles) That's better.

A dark pink female emotion with a red dress that has hearts on it and red hair walks to the console.

Love: Okay lets try to find the right gal.

Joy: (voice-over) This is Love, her only goal is to find Mike's special someone.

Love: Not quite, not beautiful enough, getting closer….(sees a tall women) that's the one. (pushes a button, making console glow dark pink)

Mike runs over to the women and hugs her leg as a magenta memory orb comes in. The women, Mike's preschool teacher, is a little surprised by this.

We are then shown Lucy trying to teach Mike math. Lucy holds up a card that says '2+2='. Inside Headquarters, a sky blue male emotion, dressed like Steve Urkel, looks at the screen.

Joy: (voice-over) That's Smartness, he makes sure Mike does things right.

Smartness: (Looks at the screen and then pulls out his calculator and presses a few buttons) Of course! (Pushes a few buttons on the console as it glows cyan)

Mike: four?

Lucy: Correct

Smartness sighs and hugs his calculator as a cyan memory rolls into Headquarters. Then we cut over to Joy, Shy, and Excitement at the console.

Joy: (voice-over) Oh, you've already met my sisters.

Mike is sitting on the floor watching 'Thomas the Tank Engine' as Excitement and a dark orange male emotion that is dressed like Sheriff Woody, called Anticipation, take control, as the console changes from gold to orange. A dark orange memory for Anticipation rolls onto the shelves.

Joy: (voice-over) Excitement enjoys the things that are thrilling, fun, and exciting. The same goes for Anticipation.

A scene shows Mike hiding behind his Mom's leg as she tries to introduce him to his babysitter.

Joy: (voice-over) Shy is responsible for Mike taking things nice and slow, especially when comes to meeting new people.

Because Shy is in control, Mike slowly steps out from behind his mom and stutters 'hi'. Inside Headquarters, Shy and Excitement walk away, leaving only Joy and Sadness at the controls.

Joy: (voice-over) And you've met Sadness. She… Well, she…

A brief montage of Mike crying is played: a broken toy, spilled ice cream, temper tantrum in a store, wanting out of his car seat.

Joy: (voice-over) I'm not exactly sure what she does, which now brings me to Shame.

A scene of Mike having a timeout is shown. Inside Headquarters, Shame is taking control and Sadness walks over to him. (console is glowing dark blue) Shame is a blueish indigo emotion with a dark blue hoodie and a paper bag over his head. A dark blue memory rolls onto the shelves. We then cut to see Joy staring at the two blue emotions talking, puzzlement on his face.

Joy: (voice-over) Shame helps Mike learn from his mistakes. And for some reason, he seems to understand Sadness, (Shame hugs Sadness) which confuses me to no end because I've checked and there's no place for her to go, so she's good. We're good, it's all great.

We then see a dark purple female emotion dressed like a hippie.

Joy: (voice-over) Oh, I almost forgot about Peace! Peace's job is to make Mike feel relaxed, ( a quick shot of Mike is seen laying down on a couch and a rainbow colored memory rolls onto the shelves, since Peace is in control, the console glows rainbow) she also helps me with some other jobs, just to let you know.

Joy then looks over to the memory shelves.

Joy: (voice-over) Anyway, these are Mike's memories and they're mostly happy you'll notice, not to brag.

Joy picks up a happy memory of Mike and his friend Sam as toddlers going down a slide at daycare. After watching it, Joy swipes it with his finger, rewinding it, and watches it again. Afterwards, he hugs the memory and puts it back on the shelf. He then heads over to the core memory holder to go see them.

Joy: (voice-over) But the really important ones are over here. (opens the holder) I don't want to get too technical, but these are called "core memories". Each one came from a super important time in Mike's life. Like when he first scored a goal, oh, it was so amazing!

We then see the time when Mike scored his first goal. Mike was a toddler as he and his parents were playing a little soccer. He may have slipped and fell but the soccer ball still went into the goal.

Richard: Hey! Would you look at that, very nice! (picks up Mike)

Lucy: Nice job!

Inside Headquarters, the emotions cheer for Mike's victory. All of a sudden, a loud "BONG!" is heard before a bright yellow memory rolls into Headquarters, which then rolls into the floor. The emotions see the bright light and follow it to the core memory holder, where it's inserted.

Joy: (voice-over) And each core memory powers aspect of Mike's personality, like "Soccer Island".

The emotions look out the windows of HQ as the new personality island forms, which is covered with soccer related items. They run over to the windows as the camera gives a shot of another island. The island has a jack in the box, a hammer that hits the hat, which caused the hat to bounce, confetti blowers, drums, a dancing pig, and party hats.

Joy: (voice-over) "Goofball Island" is my personal favorite.

The scene cuts to a 3-year-old Mike eating the cake from his third birthday, he was eating his slice like a pig would.

Lucy: (laughing) Mike's a little piggy!

The scene cuts to Goofball Island being active, then the scene cuts to Mike smearing the icing all over his face.

Richard: (laughing) Oh, you're so silly.

Joy: (voice-over) Yep, goofball is the best. (we then see another island) "Friendship Island" is pretty good too.

Friendship Island has the overall appearance of an amusement park.

We then see Mike and Sam as toddlers playing tag while laughing.

Cut back to the mind to show another personality island. The island has a Greek style buildings, a scale, and a mallet.

Joy: (voice-over) Oh, I love "Honesty Island" and that's the truth!

We see toddler Mike looking ashamed while staring at a broken plate on the ground before revealing a hammer behind his back.

We finally see the fifth personality island…

Joy: (voice-over) And of course, "Family Island" is amazing.

Family Island has statues of Mike and his parents, a board game, the house, and a family tree.

And then we cut to a scene with Mike sharing some Oreos with his parents while shoving a cookie into his dad's mouth, making his mom laugh.

Then we cut back to the emotions looking at all of the islands being active.

Joy: (voice-over) The point is, the islands of personality are what make Mike...Mike!

We see toddler Mike messing around with some baking soda and vinegar in the kitchen and Smartness was in control, causing to create a cyan core memory and the memory forms "Science Island". The island is covered with test tubes, a massive beaker is in the middle and it produces smoke.

The shot cuts to Mike singing while coloring on the walls and drawing what looks like a test tube combined with various animals, it was his imaginary friend, Beaker.

We then see a much older Mike, a six-year-old one, talking to a five-year-old girl named Katrina and it creates "Crush Island" which is thanks to a magenta core memory made by Love.

Crush Island has hearts on its landscape and a big heart is in the middle that contains a picture of Katrina.

We now see Mike and Sam, who are both now seven-years-old, drinking some slushies; however, Mike was drinking too fast and then grimaces.

Mike: (holds his head) Aaaaghh!

Inside HQ, the emotions watch everything begin to freeze.

Fear: BRAIN FREEZE!

The emotions scream as the whole room freezes over.

We then see Mike trying out for Minnesota's junior hockey league and a new happy core memory was made and it formed "Hockey Island". Hockey Island has hockey related stuff on it. We cut to inside a movie theater as Mike, now eight, and his parents are watching the new 'How To Train Your Dragon' movie. Inside Headquarters, Excitement creates a gold core memory which creates "Dragon Island". The new island has dragon themed stuff on it and Toothless is flying in the middle with Hiccup riding him. After that day the emotions have always been interested in dragons just like Mike.

And we are shown another scene as Mike (a preteen version) was lying in his bed and his dad turns off the light.

Richard: (as he closes the door) Goodnight, sport.

Mike: Goodnight, Dad.

As soon as his parents left, Mike rolls onto his side and looks at his dragon pictures he has drawn over the years, he falls asleep with a smile.

Inside Headquarters….

Joy: And...we're out. (dashes over to the memory shelves and admires the happy memories) That's what I'm talking about! Whoo! Another perfect day! Nice job everybody! Lets get those memories down to long term. (spins around and heads to the memory projector and presses a button with his foot, causing the memories to go down towards it)

Fear: (walks up to Joy, Shy, Laughter, and Clever while writing on a clipboard) Alright, we did not die today! I'll call that an unqualified success!

Clever: I know, right?

Shy and Laughter giggle a bit. All of the memories roll off the shelves and go up the vacuum/recall tube. Joy and his sisters turn around and run to windows and see all of the day's memories go through thousands of recall tubes, making the memories look like falling snowflakes or stars.

Joy: (voice-over) And that's it. We love our boy. He's got great friends and a great house. Things couldn't be better. After all Mike's 12 now. What could happen?

The next scene shows Mike's house as a sign that says "SOLD" is placed in front of it.

Inside Headquarters…

Joy: (shocked) What?

Anger, Boredom, Envy, Sadness, Love, Fear, Clever, Frustration, Shame, Surprise, Laughter, Pride, Curiosity, Interest, Worry, Goofy, Smartness, Excitement, Anticipation, Contempt, Trust, Disgust, Shy: Aah!

Peace: Whoa.

Joy: (looks at the left side of the screen) Huh?

Cut to the back of the family car, which is filled with suitcases, before it closes.

Back with the emotions….

Anger, Boredom, Envy, Sadness, Love, Fear, Clever, Frustration, Shame, Surprise, Laughter, Pride, Curiosity, Interest, Worry, Goofy, Smartness, Excitement, Anticipation, Contempt, Trust, Disgust, Shy: Aaah!

Peace: Dude.

Quick cut to reveal a moving van driving away.

Cut to all of the emotions….

Joy: (stunned) Okay, not what I had in mind.

Peace: Man.

Anger, Boredom, Envy, Sadness, Love, Fear, Clever, Frustration, Shame, Surprise, Laughter, Pride, Curiosity, Interest, Worry, Goofy, Smartness, Excitement, Anticipation, Contempt, Trust, Disgust, Shy: Aaaah!

* * *

 _Author's Notes:_

I do not own _How to Train Your Dragon_ , _Inside Out,_ or certain OC characters, they all belong to their respective creators. All credits to the creators will be posted at the end of the story. Also, this is a prequel story for a series fan series I'm working on; which I hope will end up being posted once it's finished. FYI, the entire story shall be written like a script.


	2. Welcome to Berkshire

**Chapter one: Welcome to Berkshire**

The family car drove throughout the country until they arrive in New York and get on a ferry.

TITLE CARD: DREAMWORKS and DISNEY presents… In association with PIXAR Animation Studios...

Mike stands on the deck of the ferry and looks toward the horizon. From a first point of view shot, an island with a tall mountain, called Berkshire, appears on the horizon.

TITLE CARD: INSIDE OUT

Joy: (off-screen) Hey look! It's Mount Gold! Isn't that great?

Interest: (off-screen) Are you kidding? It's awesome!

Joy: (off-screen) It's not made out of solid gold like we thought, which is kind of a disappointment, but still!

Interest: (off-screen) I don't care what the mountain is made of. Like I said, it's awesome!

Later as the Parker family was driving off the ferry...

Fear: I sure am glad you told me earthquakes are a myth, Joy. Otherwise, I'd be terrified right now! (chuckles)

Joy: (nervous as everyone else looks at him) Uh...yeah.

Shy: (whispers to Joy) Should you tell him?

Joy: (whispers back) Maybe later.

Soon the family gets stuck in a long line of traffic as people constantly beep their horns.

Cut to Anger smiling...

Anger: These are my kind of people.

Later on…

Richard: Alright, just a few more blocks. We're almost to our new house.

Anger: Step on it daddy!

Worry: But he might get a speeding ticket!

Disgust: Why don't we live in this smelly car? We've already been in it forever!

Smartness: Actually we've been in this car for 36 hours. Not including rest stops.

Frustration: (annoyed) Will you shut up about your stupid braintastic opinions?!

Smartness: Hey, I'm stating a fact not an opinion!

Contempt: Nobody cares Smartness, it still feels like forever.

Joy: Which, actually it was really lucky, because that gave us plenty of time to think about our new house is going to look like! (pulls out a box of daydream discs) What? Let's review the top five daydreams. (inserts the disc of Mike living in a funhouse)

Fear: Ooh, that looks safe.

Interest: Nice one Joy!

Excitement: That looks exciting!

Sadness: That one's nice.

Joy: (inserts the one of the tree house) Oh, this would be great for Mike. Oh, no no no, (puts in the one of a gingerbread house) this one!

Anticipation: That's a nice one.

Surprise: That looks delicious!

Disgust: Joy, for the last time, he could not live in a cookie.

Surprise: I would!

Joy then inserts the idea of a Berk style house and Mike riding a Monstrous Nightmare dragon.

Anger: That's the one! It comes with a dragon!

Laughter: Whatever house we get, I hope it has a big backyard and so that we can plant a garden.

Frustration: He would probably do that, if he was a girl!

Laughter: Hey, I'm just saying!

The Parker family finally made it to the new house and stop next to it.

Joy: (off-screen) We're getting close, I can feel it!

Mike unbuckles his seatbelt and gets out of the car to look at the new house.

Joy: (off-screen) Here it is. Here's our new house. And…

Mike stands in front to look at the house, but stopped smiling when he saw that it was a small, skinny, bland, boring blue Victorian style house, it was nothing like the daydreams. The emotions were all slack jawed.

Joy: Maybe it's nice on the inside.

Trust: Well, we can't judge a book by it's cover.

Mike opens the door to the house to see how nice it is. Everything is a bit spaced out, empty, and a little dirty.

Frustration: (off-screen) Wait, we're supposed to live HERE?!

Shame: (off-screen) It's a shame.

Sadness: (off-screen) Do we have to?

Contempt: (off-screen) I don't like this house one bit.

Disgust: (off-screen) I'm telling you, it smells like something died in here.

Then four new memories: a cerulean one, a green one, a fuschia one, and a indigo one, roll onto the shelves.

Worry: Guys, I'm scared.

Shy: Me too.

Fear: Can you die from moving?!

Joy: Guys, you're overreacting! Nobody is dying!

Peace: Yeah, people, just chill-

Disgust: (points at the screen) A DEAD MOUSE!

A dead mouse lays in the corner of the room.

Worry and Fear: (off-screen) AAAAAAAAHH!

Mike walks back in disgust.

Frustration: (off-screen) Oh my god that's horrible!

Disgust: (off-screen) I'm gonna be sick!

Contempt: (off-screen) Me too!

Anger: (off-screen) Great, this is just great.

Fear: (off-screen) It's the house of the dead! What are we going to do?! (gets on top of Anger) We're going to get rabies!

Anger: (blows fire onto Fear) GET OFFA ME!

Fear: (jumps off of Anger and starts running around) AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!

Envy and Boredom come down stairs with Fear and Shy's son, Bravery, to see what the commotion is all about.

Envy: What's going on here?

Goofy: (points to the screen) Look!

Boredom: Wait,...THIS is our new house?! I haven't been down here for a minute and I already think it sucks!

Curiosity: (eyes light up) Hey guys I'm already curious to see something about this new place. (uses a fire extinguisher to put out the fire on Fear)

Contempt: What?

Curiosity: Don't you guys remember? All through the drive, Dad talked about how cool our new room is. Let's go check it out! (pushes a button)

Mike runs upstairs to see his new room.

Frustration: (off-screen) He better not have lied.

Trust: (off-screen) You're right, Curiosity!

Disgust: (off-screen) Let's go!

Anger: (off-screen) It's gonna be great.

Worry: (off-screen) Hopefully.

Fear: (off-screen) Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes!

But when Mike enters his new room….

Fear: (off-screen) No, no, no, no, no, no.

Curiosity: (off-screen) Okay,...so I was wrong.

Contempt: (annoyed, off-screen) Go figure!

Disgust: (off-screen) I'm starting to envy the dead mouse.

Boredom: (off-screen) You guys saw a dead mouse?

Frustration: (off-screen) Face it, Berkshire has no respect for newcomers.

Anger: (off-screen) Get out the rubber ball. We're in solitary confinement.

Inside Headquarters….

Sadness: Mike can't live here. (presses a button)

Anger: Right. (pounds a button)

Disgust: It's the worst, it's absolutely the worst. (pushes a button)

Frustration: Agreed. (turns a dial)

Fear: It's so bad. (presses buttons)

Shame: Berkshire hates us. (pushes buttons)

Worry: What did we do to deserve this?! (presses buttons like crazy)

Emotions, sans Joy, Shy, and Peace, all start talking at once. Tons of memory orbs roll onto the shelves, none of them were happy, nor positive.

Shy: Joy, do something!

Joy: (goes to the console) Hey, it's nothing our dragon pictures couldn't fix.

Laughter: Yay! Dragons! (flies around the room)

Frustration: (rolls her eyes) Oh, brother.

Joy: I've read somewhere that an empty room is an opportunity. (takes out a daydream disc)

Anger: Where did you read that?

Joy: It doesn't matter, I read it and it's great.

Pride: (to Anger) I think what he's trying to say is that we can decorate this room any way we want.

Joy: (to Pride and Anger) Exactly, (inserts the disc) we'll put the bed there and the desk over there.

The daydream shows where Mike's things would be.

Fear: The hockey lamp goes there.

Worry: The dresser can go over there.

Smartness: Our science supplies and computer can go on the desk.

Love: The pictures can go around the window.

Anger: Uh, put the chair there.

Disgust: Well the trophy collection has to go on the dresser.

Sadness: Chest...

Fear: Posters! I like that!

Mike looks around and smiles, liking the arrangement.

Joy: (off-screen) Now we're talking! (shown) Let's go get our stuff from the moving van!

Surprise: To the moving van we go!

Mike runs downstairs, but finds his parents. His dad was just about to get off his phone.

Richard: Alright, goodbye. (hangs up) Well, guess what. The moving van won't be here until Saturday.

Lucy: You're kidding?

Boredom: (off-screen) Aw, come on!

The negative emotions start to fight for control and more negative memories fill up the shelves.

Lucy: You said it would be here yesterday!

Richard: I know that's what I said, that's what they told me!

The two adults begin to argue.

Worry: (sees this) AAAAAHHH! (grabs a microphone and a set of headphones as an alarm goes off) Code red! We are at code red, Mom and Dad are fighting! Repeat: Mom and Dad are fighting!

Interest: Now what?

Suddenly, Joy dashes over to a shelf and grabs a light bulb.

Joy: I've got a great idea! (inserts the bulb into the console)

Mike smiles as he gets an idea.

Lucy: (to her husband) Did you even READ the contract?

Richard: Lucy, you're acting as if this is my...

Mike places a crumpled paper ball on the ground and plays a Hockey like game.

Mike: (announcer voice) Parker makes his move! He's closing in!

Richard: (grabs a broom) Hey!

They start play the same game together.

Richard: (tries to win) Oh no you're not!

Mike: (trying to win also) He's lining up for the shot!

Richard: Coming behind you! Watch out!

Mike slides past him and hits the ball into the empty fireplace.

Mike: He shoots and he scores! Yeah!

In Headquarters, the emotions cheered for his victory. Joy looks out the window and sees Family Island running.

Fear and Cleaver: Yeah! Alright!

Excitement: (smiles big) This so exciting!

Surprise: You got that right!

Shy: Yep!

Interest: (to Curiosity) Awesome, right bro?

Curiosity: Definitely!

Mike: (to his mother) Come on, Grandma!

Lucy: Ha! "Grandma?" (smiles as she puts her hair in a ponytail)

Joy: (still excited) Uh-oh, she put her hair up, we're in for it!

Lucy plays as the goalie and the whole family kept on playing, until Richard picks up both his wife and son in his arms.

Mike: (laughing)

Lucy: (also laughing) Hey, put me down!

Inside HQ, Joy gets in luck as his idea made a new happy memory once more, followed by a laughter memory.

Shy: That sure helped us out a lot Joy.

Joy: Thanks sis.

As the Parker family had a great time, Richard's cell phone begins to ring and he puts down his wife and son to answer it.

Richard: Ugh. Sorry, hold on, it's my phone.

The emotions stopped smiling.

Richard: (on his phone) Hello?

Joy: (gets confused) Wait. Wha-?

Anticipation: Huh?

Worry: Wh-what's happening now?

Richard: (off-screen, on his phone) You're kidding? (sighs) Alright, stall for me, I'll be right there. (hangs up) The new recruits are supposed to show up on Thursday, not today!

Joy, Shy, Laughter, Excitement, Anticipation, Curiosity, Surprise, Goofy, and Interest: (disappointed) Aww!

Richard: I gotta go.

Lucy: It's okay, we get it.

Richard: You're the best. Thanks, hon. (kisses his wife)

Richard: (to Mike as he walks out the door) See you kiddo.

Mike doesn't respond.

Worry: (off-screen) Dad just...left us.

Fear: (off-screen) But, why?

Sadness: He probably doesn't love us anymore, that's sad. I should drive, right? (reaches out for the console but Joy stops her) Joy...what are you doing?

Shame: (to Joy) Why did you push her away like that?

Laughter: Uncle Joy? Are you okay?

Joy: Uh, just uh, gimme one second…(gets an idea and grabs a happy memory and places it into the projector) You know what I've realized? Mike hasn't had lunch! Remember?

The memory shows a pizza restaurant called "Yeast from the East" that the car had driven by.

Surprise: (gasps) Are you guys thinking what I'm thinking?

Trust: I think we are amigo.

Mike: (looks at his mom) Hey, I saw a pizza place down the street maybe we could try that.

Lucy: Pizza sounds delicious!

Interest: (smiles) Pizza?! I love that!

Surprise: Yum!

Disgust: (with slight sarcasm) Yay pizza.

Clever: Definitely!

Fear: That's good.

Goofy: That's one upside to this terrible place.

Everyone else, sans Shame and Sadness, agree to this.

Later, Mike and his mother are at the restaurant and the gothic teenage boy who ran the place pulled out the pizza, topped with green beans.

Fear and Surprise: (off-screen) What the heck is that?!

Frustration: (off-screen) Are you kidding me?!

Joy, Interest, and Curiosity: (off-screen) Who in the world puts green beans on pizza?!

In Headquarters…

Boredom: This sucks!

Disgust: (walks away) That's it, I'm done!

Contempt: (walks away also) Me too.

Envy: (barfs into a trash can) That is SO wrong.

Anger: (pounds the console) CONGRATULATIONS BERKSHIRE, YOU'VE RUINED PIZZA! FIRST SAN FRANCISCO…(points at the screen) and now YOU!

Later on, Mike and his mother walk down the street.

Lucy: What kind of a pizza place serves only one kind of pizza? Must be a Berkshire thing huh?

Inside HQ, Joy looks at the memory shelves, filled with negative memories, and lets out a disappointed sigh.

Lucy: Still it wasn't as bad as that soup, that diner in Nebraska…

Mike: Oh, yeah. The spoon stood up in the soup by itself! (off-screen) That was disgusting! Dad's got a scrap iron stomach!

Joy looks at Family Island being active.

Joy: (off-screen) Oh, good. Family's running.

Envy: I sure wish pa was with us.

Peace: He can't, he's got work to do, that's why we moved here in the first place. Remember?

Smartness: And so we can go to that school for gifted kids.

Curiosity: Yeah.

Interest: I really hope Dad likes his new job as a police officer.

Surprise: Yeah. I really don't like it here, but if Dad's happy, we should be happy too.

Lucy: (to Mike) The drive out was pretty fun. What was your favorite part of the trip?

Anger: Spitting out the car window!

Disgust: Definitely not when dad was singing.

Fear: Wearing a seat-belt!

Interest: Looking at those dinosaur statues!

Curiosity: Learning facts about the states!

Clever: Riding without traffic!

Joy: Oh! What about that time at Navy Pier? (calls up one of Laughter's memories, it was the one of the family stopping at the pier)

Peace: Yeah, that's cool.

Disgust: Definitely.

Anticipation: Yeah!

Anger: Yup.

Fear: That's the one.

Worry: Yes it is.

The memory shows the family with the pier ferris wheel in the background.

Richard: (on-screen) Say cheese!

Mike: (noticing the car rolling away, on-screen) Dad? Dad! Look at the car!

Lucy: (on-screen) Richard, honey, the car! The car!

Richard: (on-screen) Huh? (tries to stop the car) Stop! No, no, no, no, no, no, no NO!

The back of the car rolled into the ocean. Joy and most of the other emotions chuckle.

Fear: Nice one, Joy.

Laughter: I love that part.

With Mike…

Mike: (laughs) I liked that time at Navy Pier, that was pretty funny.

As the emotions were watching the memory, something happened. The picture on the screen turned from light pink to blue, with that Mike stopped smiling and began to feel down.

Laughter: (surprised) Hey!

Joy: What the-?

Worry: Um, what just happened?

Smartness: Something happened to the memory.

Shy: But how and who did it?

Everyone turns around and sees Sadness touching the now blue memory. Sadness gets down from the projector with a blank expression on her face and doesn't respond.

Boredom: Sadness, what the heck?!

Fear: She did something to the memory.

Joy: (runs over and takes the memory off the projector) What did you do?

Sadness: I just touched it.

Joy: (begins rubbing the memory) That shouldn't make it change.

Fear: Change it back Joy!

Joy: I'm trying!

Anger: You can't change it back?

Joy: No, I guess I can't!

Disgust: Good going, Sadness. Now whenever Mike thinks of that moment with Dad, he's gonna be sad. Bravo!

Frustration: You stupid klutz!

Trust: Frustration, be nice!

Frustration just blows a raspberry at Trust in response.

Sadness: I'm sorry Joy...I don't really know- I thought maybe, if you- if I- if...I mean…

Shame: (hugs Sadness) It's okay.

Disgust: Joy, we've got a boy playing with a Night Fury toy up ahead.

Mike runs to the boy.

Joy: (to Sadness as he puts the memory back into the vacuum tube) Just don't touch any other memories until we figure out what's going on. (goes to the console)

Sadness: Okay

Joy: Alright, we have got to go see this toy of our favorite dragon!

Frustration: Yeah, dragons rule!

Joy turns around and looks at Dragon Island running. Mike is about three feet away, but stops smiling and continues walking, past the little boy.

Joy: Wait, what? What happened?

A core memory rolls across the floor and bumps into Joy's foot.

Fear: Ahhhhh!

Worry: A core memory!

Joy: Oh-no! (picks up the memory)

Joy spots Sadness next to an open core memory holder. Since the memory is not in the holder, Dragon Island goes dark and shuts down.

Joy: Sadness, what are you doing?! (runs over to the holder)

Sadness: It looked like one was crooked so I opened it and then it fell out. I…

Joy quickly puts the memory back in and Dragon Island powers backup and Mike turns around and begins talking to the boy about the toy dragon.

Sadness: It's just that...I wanted to maybe hold one…. (reaches for a core memory and it slowly turns blue)

Fear: Joy!

Worry: AHHHH!

Joy: (stops Sadness) Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! (watches as the blue on the memory disappears)

Worry: Phew!

Joy: Sadness, you nearly touched a core memory! And when you touch them we can't change them back! (closes the holder)

Sadness: I know, I'm sorry. Something's wrong with me, it's like I'm having a breakdown.

Shame: A breakdown?

Joy: No, you're not having a breakdown, it's stress.

Peace: Yeah, everybody has it.

Sadness: (as Joy pulls her away from the holder) I keep making mistakes like that. I'm awful...

Joy: No, you're not!

Sadness: ...and annoying.

Shame: You're anything but annoying.

Joy: Yeah, well, uh...You know what? You can't focus on what's going wrong. There's always a way to turn things around; to find the fun!

Laughter: (flying) Fun!

Goofy: (hits himself with his mallet) Fun!

Surprise: (does a cartwheel) Fun!

Interest and Curiosity: (dance around with bamboo canes and wear vaudeville hats) Tons of fun!

Anticipation and Excitement: (dance with each other) Yeah, loads of fun!

Sadness: Yeah, find the fun. I don't know how to do that.

Joy: Okay! Well, try to think of something funny!

Laughter: Like when you shake a soda can and it sprays like a hose? (laughs)

Surprise: Or when fish do this? (makes a fish lips face, making Laughter laugh harder)

Interest: I thought it was funny when that cat was spinning around and around on that record player!

Curiosity: Or when Hiccup says "You just gestured to all of me."? (the learning twins laugh at that)

Sadness: (thinks) Oh! Remember the funny movie where the dog dies?

Shy: Um…

Peace: You're kidding right?

Joy: Yeah, that's not...What about that time, with Sam, when Mike laughed so hard, milk came out of his nose?!

A flashback of Mike and Sam is played and Mike sprays milk out of his nose when he laughs.  
In the present, the positive emotions all guffaw at the memory.

Sadness: Yeah, that hurt. It felt like fire.

The flashback is shown again, and Mike is shown to be in pain after the milk came out.

Sadness: (voice-over) It was awful.

Joy: Okay, okay, lets try something else. What are your favorite things to do?

Sadness: My favorite…?

Shame: Yeah, I mean, there has to be something you like.

Sadness: Um...Well, I like it when we're outside.

Interest: Outside? Cool!

Joy: Yeah! That's good! Like, there's the beach and sunshine. Oh! Like that time we buried Dad in the sand up to his neck?

A flashback of Mike, as a toddler, burying his dad in the sand.

Sadness: (voice-over) I was thinking more like rain.

A sad Mike is seen standing in of a downpour.

Shame: Rain?

Joy: Rain? Rain...is my favorite too! (begins jumping around) We can stomp around in puddles…

Mike is then shown jumping in rain puddles.

Joy: ((voice-over) Con't) There's cool umbrellas, lightning storms…!

Another scene of a sad Mike is shown standing in the rain.

Sadness: (voice-over) More like when the rain runs down our back and makes our shoes soggy. Then we get all cold and shivery…

In the present, Sadness has tears building in her eyes.

Sadness: and everything just starts feeling droopy! (falls on her face and cries)

Shame lets out a gasp and kneels next to her.

Joy: Oh, hey, hey, hey, hey, why are you crying? (groans) This is really like the opposite of what we're going for here.

Sadness: (raises her head to look at Joy) Crying helps me slow down and obsess over the weight over life's problems. (head falls to the floor again)

Peace: Bliss out girl.

Joy: (groans) You know what? Let's think about something else. (picks up Sadness and takes her to some book shelves with Shame following) How about we read some mind manuals? Huh? Sounds fun!

Sadness: I've read most of them.

Joy: (grabs a manual) Well, have you read this one? This seems interesting: (opens it) "Long Term Memory Retrieval Volume 47"? (gives the manual to Sadness)

Sadness: No.

Joy: Ooh! A real page turner!

Sadness: (reading) "Long Term Memory Data Selection via channel sub-grouping"?

Joy: See? Fun already! Oh, you lucky dog! You're reading these cool things, I gotta go work. (begins to walk away) Life is so unfair.

Shame: (staying with Sadness) I'll read it with you.

Sadness: Thanks Shame.

Joy walks back to the console and lets out an exhausted sigh, thinking things are taken care of,…

SFX: Bell rings

he looks at the shelves and sees a green and a fuschia memory join the other negative memories. Upon seeing all of those negative memories, Joy let out a long frustrated groan. That night, Mike looked down the stairs and saw his mom looking in a box while his dad talked on his phone.

Richard: (on his phone) If we can't find any new recruits by then, the mayor will have to close down the police station.

Mike: Mom! Dad! Come kiss me goodnight!

Lucy: (off-screen) Be right there!

Mike goes back up the stairs, goes back into his room, and lays in his sleeping bag.

Inside HQ…

Fear: Did you hear Dad? He sounded really upset.

Worry: He didn't get fired already, did he?

A truck rumbles by the house, spooking Mike.

Fear: What was that? Was it a bear? It's a bear! (grabs a crank and presses a few buttons)

Shy: Fear, you'll scare Bravery!

Disgust: And there are no bears in Berkshire.

Worry: How would you know?

Smartness: She's right actually.

Anger: You know, I saw a really hairy guy. He looked like a bear.

Worry: (gulps) It could have been a bear disguised as a really hairy guy. You can never tell with these people.

Fear: (lets go of the console) Oh, I'm so jumpy my nerves are shot!

Disgust: Ew! I don't want to hear about your nerves!

Anger: I'll tell you what it is. This move has been a bust.

Boredom: No kidding Sherlock.

Joy was looking at the shelves before he looks at the others.

Fear: That's what I've been telling you guys! There is at least 37 things for Mike to be scared of right now!

Disgust: This smell alone is enough to make him gag!

Curiosity: It could make Mike have a spark of insanity.

Contempt: Nothing is good here!

Frustration: It sucks!

Anger: I can't believe Mom and Dad moved us here!

All the other emotions, including some of the positive ones, agree. It was clear that the whole move had had a bad effect on them all.

Joy: Look, I get it! You guys have concerns. But we've been through worse.

Boredom: Like nothing worser than that time when Sadness changed Laughter's memory blue?

Shy: AH! (slaps Boredom's cheek)

Boredom: (rubbing his cheek) What was that for?!

Shy: Don't talk to anybody like that Boredom!

Boredom just rolled his eyes. Joy's face then lights up as he suddenly gets an idea.

Joy: I have an idea! Why don't we make list about all of the things that Mike should be HAPPY about?

Laughter: Yeah, maybe something ticklish and giggly.

Anger: Fine, let's see: this house stinks, our room stinks.

Disgust: The pizza is weird here.

Frustration: It sucks.

Envy: I'm jealous that other kids have much nicer houses.

Shame and Sadness: (look at the others) Our friends are back home.

Fear: All of our stuff is in the missing van!

Worry: Dad is too busy to spend time with us.

Boredom: We're bored here.

Curiosity: It's making me go crazy!

Smartness: Basically, everything here is not happy at all!

Peace: Aw, come on man!

Joy: Yeah, it could be worse.

Disgust: Yeah, guys, we could be lying on the dirty floor, in a bag.

Mike is shown lying in his sleeping bag.

Joy: Okay, I'll admit it! We've had a rough start, but think of all the good things that…

Anger: (interrupting him) No, Joy. There's absolutely no reason for Mike to be happy right now. Let us handle this.

Fear: I say we skip school tomorrow and lock ourselves in the bedroom.

Worry: We won't come out until we're alone.

Disgust: We have no clean clothes, I mean, no one should see us.

Sadness: (clinging to Joy as Shame follows) We could cry until we can't breath.

Shame: We'll figure out how much hate we will receive in the future.

Frustration: We'll play loud music and scream loudly, no one will hear a thing.

Anger: (with a crazy look) We should lock the door and scream that curse word we know! (walks to the console) It's a good one!

Goofy: Yay, curse words!

Peace: Now hold on you guys, we all have our off days.

Joy: Yeah, you know…(stops talking when Lucy enters Mike's room)

Lucy: (on screen) Hi, sport.

Anger: The mom's bad news train is pulling in! (does the train action) Toot-Toot!

Lucy: (gets on her knees) Still no moving van! (scoffs) Now they're saying it won't be here until Friday. Can you believe it?

Anger: (does the train action again) Toot-Toot-TOOT!

Curiosity then wonders something and presses a button. The action causes Mike to look behind his mother.

Mike: Where's dad?

Lucy: On the phone. This issue about terrible police officers is getting him riled up.

Anger: I rest my case!

Joy walks away from the console with sad expression, feeling like he was no longer important and that he had failed.

Anger: (walks to the console with the others) Now for a few well placed, withering scowls. (presses a few buttons)

Frustration: With a little bit of tooth gritting. (turns a crank)

Mike grits his teeth as he scowls. His mom doesn't notice.

Lucy: (sighs) I guess all I really want to say is: thank you.

Anger and Frustration: Huh?

Curiosity presses a button, making Mike's angry expression fade to confusion.

Lucy: You know, through all this confusion, you've stayed...well, you've stayed our happy boy.

Joy stops walking as his eyes widen, he then looks at the screen to see Mike's mom smiling in encouragement.

Lucy: (on screen) Your dad's under a lot of pressure. But, if you and I can keep smiling, it would be a big help. We can do that for him right?

Joy: Whoa! (goes back to the console) Well. (presses a button and smiles, making Mike smile too)

Mike: Yeah! I'll try.

Lucy: What did we do to deserve you? (kisses his forehead, turns off the lamp and goes to the door) Sweet dreams.

Mike: Good night.

Lucy closes the bedroom door.

Inside HQ...

Anger: Well you can't argue with Mom. "Happy" it is!

Laughter: (giggles)

Fear: Team Happy! Sounds great!

Disgust: I'm totally behind you Joy.

Contempt: Me too!

Everyone else, sans Sadness and Shame, agree.

Mike closes his eyes and falls asleep.

Joy: Looks like we're going into REM. Peace and I got dream duty, so we'll take care of sending these to long term. (activates the vacuum/recall tube to send the memories to Long Term memory) Great day today guys! All sleep well Team Happy!

Peace: Good night dudes and dudettes.

Joy and Peace look at the screen as a dream is projected onto it.

Joy: Alright, what's on tonight Dream Production?

The family car is shown flying and it lands right in front of the new house-

Richard: Well this is it, the new place.

-except it's haunted! The dead mouse Mike saw rises in front of the screen.

Mouse: Come with live me, Mike! (gags and dies)

A bear wearing a " I Love SF" shirt enters the scene, he's holding a pizza box.

Bear: Somebody order a green bean pizza?

The pizza slices come to life and start to dance.

Pizza slice: Eat me! I'm organic!

Mike frowns in his sleep.

Peace: Whoa! Maybe I should lay off the special pants.

Joy: Ugh, no! Who is in charge of programing down there?!

Peace: I once saw Dream Production, and it's pretty busy.

Joy: Peace, I know I'm not supposed to do this, but…(reaches for something under the console and turns off the dream)

Peace: What'd you do that for?

Joy: (to Peace) We are not going to end the day like this.

Joy pushes a few buttons and recalls a happy memory of Mike showing his ice skating moves to his parents. Joy takes of his shoes, leaving his socks on, and begins to copy Mike's movements as Peace just smiles as she watches.

Joy: (to himself and Mike) Don't you worry. I'm going to make sure that tomorrow is another great day, I promise.

Joy touches the screen while Peace takes control, causing a now smiling Mike to sleep peacefully.

* * *

 _Author's Notes_

Here it is folks, the first chapter of my Inside out story! In case you guys are probably confused, the reason why it's part of a crossover with How to Train Your Dragon is because this takes place in a world where the events from the movies, TV shows, and comics actually happened. You learn when that story gets posted. As always, not all things in here belong to me and belong to their respective creators; credit will be given at the end.


	3. Core Memory chaos

**Chapter two: Core Memory chaos**

The next day, Mike is seen shoveling his breakfast cereal excitedly. Inside Headquarters, Joy walks by the bedrooms for the positive emotions while playing his accordion.

Surprise: (watching Joy) Morning jam session!

Joy then walks by the rooms for the negative emotions, who are all tired.

Joy: Hello! Did I wake you?

Anger: Do you have to play that?!

Joy: Well, I have to practice! And I don't think of it as playing so much as hugging! (hugs his accordian)

Passing by are Laughter playing a saxophone, Surprise playing a drum, Interest playing a bass guitar, and Curiosity playing a flute. The other emotions stare at them.

Interest: What?

A moment of silence.

Joy: Okay! (throws down his accordion and runs down stairs ) First day of school, very, very exciting!

Excitement: I agree with that!

Joy: I was up late last night figuring out a new plan! Here it is!

Everyone else walks down stairs as Joy talked.

Joy: (pointing to Fear) Fear!

Fear: OH! (gets startled and drops his pen before picking it back up)

Joy: I need you to list all the possible negative outcomes on the first day at a new school.

Fear: (to Joy) Way ahead of you there. (looks around) Does anyone know how to spell "meteor?"

Smartness: (off-screen) M-E-T-E-O-R.

Fear: (off-screen) Thank you.

Joy: Worry, I want you to alarm Mike in case of fire alarms, announcements from the principle, bad accidents, etc.

Worry: I'm on it boss! (walks away)

Joy: Boredom, I want you to make sure Mike has fun at recess and lunch.

Boredom: Got you covered Joy! (plays with his phone)

Joy: Disgust, Envy, and Contempt, I want you girls to make sure Mike stands out today, but also blends in.

Envy: We're already on it like algae on an unclean pool.

Contempt: You said it.

Disgust: Yeah. When we're through, Mike will look so good, the other kids will look at their own outfits and barf. (walks away with Envy and Contempt)

Joy: Peace, I want you to make Mike feel peaceful during his classes and I also want you to watch over Bravery.

Peace: (stares at the ceiling) Yeah, sure thing.

Joy: (to himself) "Joy! Yes, Joy? You'll be in charge of the console, keeping Mike happy all day long. And may I add, I love your shirt it's adorable. Oh, this old thing? Thank you so much, I just love the stars." (twirls around)

As Joy finishes twirling around, he hears a loud "Honk! Honk!". Joy looks out the back to see an electric diesel engine approaching, it was the Train of Thought.

Joy: Train of Thought! Right on schedule! (waves at the train)

The train goes by the windows and mind workers toss a bag filled with Daydream discs into the main room. Joy then turns to anger.

Joy: Anger, unload the daydreams. I ordered extra in case things get slow in class.

Anger: (reading his newspaper) Might come in handy. If this school is full of boring useless classes.

Boredom: (off-screen) Which it probably will be.

Joy: (to Frustration) Frustration, you will prevent things from stressing out Mike, if something did, have him take a bathroom break.

Frustration: Yeah. I handle restroom breaks very well, unlike how my boyfriend did.

Anger: (off-screen) I heard that!

Joy: (walking to Excitement and Anticipation) Excitement and Anticipation, I want you two to help out with the console as well and suggest a happy memory to share.

Excitement: Anything for you my brother.

Anticipation: Same here, partner.

Joy: (to Laughter, Surprise, and Goofy) I want you three to help create good jokes to share at lunch, to help start a conversation.

Laughter, Surprise, and Goofy: (in unison) Yes, sir.

Joy: Interest, Curiosity, Clever, and Smartness, the four of you will help Mike understand what's going on with the assignments and so he can keep up the "A's".

The four of them nod in response.

Joy: Trust, you have to have Mike's teachers know that he is very trustworthy.

Trust: Can do Joy!

Joy: (to Pride ) Pride you need to have Mike appreciate all the good things he has done. (to Love) Love, I know we'll always be into Katrina, but, I want you to keep an eye out for potential mates.

Pride: Sure thing Joy.

Love: I'll do my best.

Joy: (walking to Shy) As for you my sweet sister, I want you to have Mike take things nice and slow, like you usually do.

Shy: Sure, that's what siblings are for.

Joy then notices Sadness and Shame. He quickly runs over to them.

Joy: Oh, Sadness! (choosing his words carefully) I have a super important job just for you!

Sadness: (smiles) Really?

Joy: Mm-hmm. Follow me! (walks away with Sadness right behind him)

Joy takes Sadness to the mind manual shelves and draws a circle around Sadness with a piece of white chalk.

Sadness: What are you doing?

Joy: (finishes the circle) And there! Perfect! This is the Circle of Sadness, your job, is to make sure all the sadness, stays inside of it.

Sadness: So, you want me to just stand here?

Joy: Hey, it's not my place to tell you how to do your job. Just make sure...(pushes one of Sadness's feet in the circle) all the sadness stays in the circle! See, you're a pro at this! Isn't this fun?

Sadness: No.

Joy: Atta girl.

Shame: (shocked and upset) Wait, you just expect her to stay in a circle and do nothing?! Joy, how could you do this?! That is so mean!

Joy: Mean? I'm just giving her a job.

Shame: Well, I'm sorry to say this, I don't like what you did!

Laughter: (also aware) Yeah, it isn't nice.

Joy: Laughter, it will be fine. (to Shame) Now, I want you to…

Shame: NO!

Joy: Huh?

Shame: I won't do anything you say! Since you did this to Sadness!

Peace: (watching) Yeah, not cool.

Joy: Guys! Guys! This is no time for fighting! (goes to the console, while Shame, grudgingly, follows) Alright, guys, fresh start! (pushes a few buttons and pulls a few levers) We are going to have a good day, which will turn into a good week, which will turn into a good year, which turns into a good life!

Shame: (to himself) When is he going to understand you can't always be happy?

Meanwhile, Lucy had already helped Mike put on his new school uniform.

Lucy: So, big day. New school, new friends right?

Mike: I know! (straightens his tie) I'm kind of nervous but I'm mostly excited! How do I look?

Joy looks out the window and sees Family Island running.

Lucy: You going to be okay? You want us to walk with you?

Disgust: Mom and Dad, with us in public? No thank you!

Envy: Agreed. Mike's 12! He's old enough to walk by himself.

Disgust: (nods as she reaches for the console)

Joy: (pushes Disgust's hand away) Ah, I'm on it. (presses a button)

Mike: Nope! I'm fine! (opens the door) Bye, Mom. Bye, Dad.

Richard: (whispering while holding his phone) Have a good day at school piggy.

Goofy: (smiling) Did he say "piggy"? (hits the console with his mallet)

Mike then starts to make pig noises and his parents soon join in, causing Goofball Island to run.

Lucy: (laughing) Have a great day, son.

Mike closes the door behind him. Soon, Mike arrives at his new school, he looks at the building, feeling a little nervous.

Fear: (off-screen) Are you sure you wanna do this?

Worry: (off-screen) Maybe we should go home.

Mike then shakes away his small frown and his smile returns.

Joy: (off-screen) In we go!

Fear: (off-screen) Okay! Going in, yes!

Mike begins to walk towards the middle school. A few seconds later, Brett Smalls, a 12 year old red headed boy, comes in from behind, looking grumpy. Inside Mike's class, all the other students were out of their seats talking, while Mike is drawing pictures in his sketchbook. Brett is just sitting in his seat, looking bored to death. The camera cuts to a group of cool kids.

Disgust: Okay, we got a group of cool kids at two o'clock.

Joy: How do you know?

Disgust: Dyed hair, pierced ears, infinity scarf.

A girl with long blonde hair turns around.

Joy: (off-screen) Whoa, is she wearing fake eyelashes?

Frustration: (off-screen) Cool!

Disgust: Yeah, we wanna be friends with them.

Joy: Let's go talk to them!

Disgust: Are you kidding? We're not talking to them! We want them to like us!

Shy: Besides, I'm a little scared.

Joy: Ohhh! (gets confused) Wait, what?

Fear: (comes over with a huge stack of papers) Almost finished with the potential disasters. (places the stack on the console and looks through it) Worst scenario is either quicksand, spontaneous combustion, or getting called on by the teacher. (leans on the stack) So as long as none of those happens…

The teacher comes in and all the students go back to their seats.

Teacher: Okay everybody, we have a new student in class today.

Fear: (collapses the stack of papers) Are you kidding me?! Out of the gate?! (grabs Joy) This is not happening!

Teacher: Mike, will you like to tell us something about yourself?

Fear: NOOOOOOOO! (gets in a praying position and looks at Joy) Pretend we can't speak English! Let Trust take control, he knows how to speak Spanish!

Shy: (cracks her knuckles) Don't worry, I'll start us off. (turns a crank)

Cut back to Mike...

Mike: Um...okay. (gets up and everyone looks at him) My name is Mike Parker. I'm from Minnesota, and now...I live here.

The whole class stares with boredom.

Brett: Boring!

Teacher: Mister Smalls, please! (to Mike) And how about Minnesota? Can you tell us something about it? Well you certainly get a lot of snow as we do. (chuckles)

Inside HQ...

Laughter: (laughs) He's hilarious!

Joy also laughs before he pulls a lever.

Back to Mike...

Mike: (smiling) Yeah, it gets pretty cold. There's a spring lake that freezes over and that's when we get to play hockey, I mainly prefer soccer. I'm on a great team, we're called the "Thunderbolts." My friend Sam plays goalie and my dad used to be a coach.

Joy recalls a happy memory of Mike and his family playing soccer as Mike continues talking.

Mike: (off-screen) Pretty much both sides of my family plays sports. I guess you could say it's a family tradition.

Anticipation: So far, so good.

Mike: We go out to the field almost every weekend!

Suddenly, the memory turns blue.

Mike: (gets sad) Or, we did 'till...I moved away.

Back with the emotions….

Disgust: Hey, what gives?

Joy: Hey-!

They all turn around and are horrified, mainly Joy, to see that Sadness had touched the memory.

Joy: Sadness! You touched a memory?! We talked about this!

Sadness: (gets down) Oh, yeah. I know, I'm sorry.

Shame: I told you that circle was a bad idea.

Joy: (to Shame) Not now! (to Sadness) Get back in your circle. (tries to eject the memory but it stays put) What's going on, why won't it eject?!

Fear: Get it out of there Joy!

Mike: (sniffles) We used to play tag and stuff…

Disgust: Cool kids whispering at three o'clock!

The cool kids were definitely whispering. Brett, on the other hand, was looking at Mike with concern.

Worry: (off-screen) Not good! Not good!

Fear: Did you see that look? They're judging us!

Joy: Oh no!

Worry: This is so going in the yearbook!

Joy tries to unplug the memory from the projector, but to no avail. The other emotions come over to try to help. Shame and Sadness don't help, instead, they run over to the console.

Joy: Somebody help me. Grab that...everybody…!

Mike: (tears begin to roll down his face) But everything's different now, since we moved…(sniffles)

Fear: (looks at the screen) Oh no!

Worry: What is it?

Fear: WE'RE CRYING, AT SCHOOL! (begins to run around in circles)

Worry: AHHHHHH! (an alarm goes off as she puts on her headphones and grabs her microphone) RED ALERT! RED ALERT! WE ARE CRYING AT SCHOOL! REPEAT: WE ARE CRYING AT SCHOOL!

Joy then spots Sadness touching the console. She's in control!

Joy: (finally pulls off the memory) Sadness, what are you doing?! (runs over and pulls her away from the console)

Sadness: Oh! I'm sorry….

A loud "BONG!" echos into the room, the emotions recognize that sound. A bright blue memory comes rolling into the room.

Fear: ((off-screen) gasps) It's a core memory!

Interest: (off-screen) Cool.

Disgust: But it's blue!

Interest: Oh! Not cool!

The emotions suddenly gasp as the memory is about to be sent to the holder.

Joy: No...wait! Stop it! (the memory heads to the holder) Ahh! No!

Joy quickly runs over to the holder, opens it, and grabs the blue core memory before it goes in. He then runs over to the vacuum/recall tube and activates it.

Sadness: Joy, no! (runs over with Shame and Curiosity following) That's a core memory! (grabs onto the memory)

Shame: It has to stay in the holder! (begins to help Sadness)

Curiosity: I want to see the new island! (helps Shame and Sadness)

Joy: What are you doing?! Stop it! Let go! (walks backwards)

Joy manages to break free, but bumps into the holder. Knocking out all of the core memories!

Worry and Fear: (off-screen) AHHHH! THE CORE MEMORIES!

Without the memories all the islands go dark and shut down. Mike, his face stained with tears, looks up.

Joy: AHHH! (drops the blue core memory)

Laughter and Surprise quickly insert the memories for Crush, Science, Hockey, and Dragon Island, while Joy picks up the five yellow core memories for the other islands. Joy then sees Shame and Sadness trying to put the blue core memory into the holder, he gasps in alarm.

Joy quickly lunges forward and stops Sadness from putting in the memory. The core memory is then sucked up the tube, much to the disappointment of Shame and Sadness. Joy suddenly notices the Family Island core memory heading to the tube.

Joy: No, no, no, no, no! (grabs the memory but gets stuck in the tube) Aah! (tries to get out)

Laughter: Hang on Uncle Joy! (grabs onto Joy's feet but gets stuck also) I can't get out!

Surprise, Smartness, Goofy, Shy, Excitement, and Anticipation grab onto Laughter's legs, hoping to pull them back in, but they get sucked into the tube as well. The only thing stopping them from going up is Anticipation, holding onto the bottom with his boots.

Shame: (noticing Sadness being pulled/sucked towards the tube) Sadness! (grabs Sadness by the hand but both get sucked into the tube)

Joy, Shy, Excitement, Surprise, Smartness, Laughter, Goofy, Anticipation, Shame and Sadness: (as they get sucked up) Ahh! WHOA!

Interest: (smiles) I've always wondered what it's like out there. Wait for me guys! (goes up the tube) WHOO!

The vacuum turns off and the tube retracts to the ceiling as the others watch, Fear quietly gasps in horror.

Mike has stopped crying and sits back in his seat, embarrassed.

Teacher: Thank you Mike. I know it can be tough moving to a new place, but we're happy to have you here. Alright everyone, open your science books, and turn to chapter seven.

Mike just has his face in his book.

Inside HQ, everyone is dead silent as they stare at the ceiling.

Anger: (breaks the silence) Can I say that curse word now?

In the classroom, Brett looks over from his book and looks at Mike in empathy, the camera zooms on his head and we see HIS emotions, the emotions look a lot like Brett.

Brett's Shame: That poor, poor boy.

Brett's Sadness: He must have the worst life ever.

Brett's Anger: Worse than ours?! We've never had a good life!

Brett's Worry: Well, he did, and it was taken away from him! He'll never get it back!

Brett's Joy: (to Fear) Should we talk to him?

Brett's Fear: I don't know. (to Frustration) What do you think boss?

Brett's Frustration: I'm not sure, he might not be in the mood. For all we know, he could snap at us!

Brett stops looking at Mike and returns his attention to his textbook. Although the expression of concern was still plastered on his face.

* * *

 _Author's Notes_

*Face palms* Joy, when will you ever learn that you can't always be happy? Well here is chapter two! Enjoy.


	4. Family Squabble

**chapter three: family squabble**

Meanwhile, Joy and the others are still in the tube, scared to death and wondering where they will land. As they fall, Joy watches as the blue core memory goes down another tube.

Joy: AHHHHHHHH! (falls into a pit filled with memories in front of Long Term)

Shame, Sadness, Excitement, Smartness, Goofy, Anticipation, Interest, and Laughter: (as they fall out of the tube and land in the pit) AHHHHHHHHH!

Joy: (quickly grabs the core memories and hugs them) I got them. (looks around) Where are we? Long Term Memory?!

The emotions then get out of the pit.

Interest: That was cool.

Smartness: Logically.

Anticipation: Are you okay Excitement?

Excitement: I'm fine.

Goofy: (notices a faded Goofball Island) What happened to Goofball?

Shy: Goofy, I think you mean: what happened to HALF of the islands?

Surprise: (gasp) Jumping Jackhammers!

Sadness: Mike's islands of personality, half of them are down! (a helicopter view of the mind world shows that Goofball, Friendship, Soccer, Honesty, and Family Island are down while the other four are still running) Oh, this is bad!

Shame: (to Joy) I hope you're happy about what happened earlier.

Joy: We...we can fix this. We just have to get back Headquarters, plug the core memories in and Mike will be back to normal.

Sadness: (starts to worry) Oh, Mike has no core memories! No personality islands and no…(gasps)!

Joy: (to Sadness) What is it?

Laughter: What's the matter?

Sadness: You guys. You're not in Headquarters! Without you guys Mike can't be happy, goofy, excited, laugh-full, interested, ashamed, shy, anticipated, or smart! (points to headquarters) We have to get you all back up there!

Shy: How do we get back?!

Smartness: (points to Goofball Island) We'll go across Goofball, it's the quickest way!

Excitement, Goofy, Anticipation, Interest, and Laughter: Right! (begin to run to Goofball, with Joy leading the way)

Joy: We're coming Mike.

Meanwhile, Mike is at the dinner table with his parents. While his mom and dad were talking, Mike just pokes at his food, looking slightly bored.

Disgust: Mike is acting so weird. Why is he acting so weird?

Anger: What do you expect? Half of the islands are down!

Worry: This is a major disaster!

Contempt: Agreed! What can we do?

Curiosity: What can we do Pride?

Pride: Well, we just need the rightful solution.

Worry: But what kind of solution?

Trust: Well, if Joy was here, he would know what to do.

Frustration: (to Trust) But Joy isn't here now is he?!

Fear: That's it!

Curiosity: What's "it"?

Fear: (to Curiosity and everyone else) Until he gets back, we just do what Joy would do!

Pride: Boy, you took the words right out of my mouth.

Clever: Fear, you're a genius!

Curiosity: That just might work!

Disgust: (sarcastic) Yeah, great idea! (gestures to everyone) Pride, Trust, Frustration, Worry, Love, Clever, Curiosity, Contempt, Boredom, Envy, Peace, Anger, Fear, Disgust. (snaps) HOW ARE WE SUPPOSED TO BE HAPPY?!

Frustration: Hey, don't get fresh with us. It's not our fault Joy and the others got sucked out of HQ.

Suddenly, they hear Lucy talking.

Curiosity: Guys…

Contempt: Mom's talking to us!

Lucy: (off-screen) Hey, Mike, I've got great news! (shown) I found junior hockey and soccer leagues. Right here, in Berkshire, and get this: tryouts for both are tomorrow after school. What luck right?

Anger: Soccer?

Trust: (looks at the faded Soccer Island) That sounds like something Interest would do. Let's try something Interest does. (pushes a few buttons and pulls a lever) Huh? It won't work!

Contempt: Probably because you're not Interest!

Pride: Let me try. (pushes a button, but it doesn't work) Odd.

Love: (turns a crank) It won't work for me either.

Disgust: Uh oh. What do we do?

Curiosity: (gets annoyed and pushes Love out of the way) Let me do it! I'm like my brother! (pulls a lever)

Mike: What time do tryouts start for soccer?

The emotions are stunned.

Worry: What do we do now?

Fears: Guys. (stammers then points at Disgust) You-you-you, pretend to be Joy! (puts her in front of the console)

Lucy: (on screen) So you're excited to be back out on the field?

Disgust: (rolls her eyes, presses a button and pushes a switch)

Mike: (sarcastic) Yeah, I'm really excited.

Lucy is baffled.

Fear: (to Disgust) What was that?! That wasn't anything like Joy!

Disgust: Uh, because I'm not Joy?

Fear: Yeah, no kidding!

Worry: (to Frustration) Well at least the console works for her and Curiosity, right?

Frustration: Pfft, yeah right.

Lucy stares at Mike with concern as the camera zooms into her head and we see HER emotions.

Lucy's Sadness: Did you guys pick up on that?

Lucy's emotions: Mm-hmm./ Sure did./ Totally.

Lucy's Disgust: Something's wrong.

Lucy's Anger: Should we ask him?

Lucy's Sadness: Let's probe, (to Joy) but keep it settle, so he doesn't notice.

Lucy's Joy: (agrees and presses a button and pushes a slider)

Lucy: So, Mike, how was the first day of school?

Anger: She's probing us.

Frustration: (facepalms) I hate it when she does that!

Disgust: (walks away from the console) I'm done, YOU pretend to be Joy! (shoves Fear in front of the console)

Fear: Wha? Okay...um, hm. (presses a button)

Mike: (uneasy) It was, fine I guess. I-I don't know.

Disgust: ((to Fear) sarcastic) Oh, very smooth. That was just like Joy.

Contempt: Yeah, you're a natural.

Worry: It was a little better, at least.

With Lucy's emotions…

Lucy's Anger: Something's definitely going on.

Lucy's Worry: Yeah. What happened to our happy boy?

Lucy's Disgust: He's never acted like this before.

Lucy's Trust: First days are usually the hardest you know.

Lucy's Goofy: We need a new strategy.

Lucy's Smartness: But what?

Lucy's Sadness: We're going to find out what's happening, but we'll need support. (to Smartness) Signal the husband.

Lucy's Smartness: Signaling. (pushes a button)

Lucy: (to her husband) Ahem.

Richard just keeps on chewing his food as HIS emotions are watching a soccer memory.

Lucy: (clears her throat)

Richard looks at his wife.

Richard's Smartness: (sees Lucy at the corner of the screen and taps Anger on the shoulder) Captain!

Richard's Anger: Huh? Uh-oh. She's looking at us. (turns off the soccer memory and looks at Fear) What did she say?

Richard's Fear: Huh? Oh, uh, sorry sir, no one was listening.

Richard's Trust: Yeah sorry.

Richard's Anger: Is it garbage night? We left the toilet seat up? What?! What is it women?! WHAT?!

Lucy's emotions…

Lucy's Frustration: (gets annoyed) He's doing it again.

Lucy's Disgust: (gets annoyed also) Yeah, he's making that stupid face again.

Lucy's Anger: (gets ticked off) I could strangle him right now!

Lucy's Love: (stops her) Hold on, darling. Give him a chance.

Lucy's Contempt: What now?

Lucy's Sadness: (to Smartness) Signal him again.

Lucy's Smartness: (nods)

Lucy gestures at Mike.

Richard's Curiosity: She appears to be gesturing towards the son. (to Anger) Sargent, We'll handle this! (pushes a button at the same time as Interest)

Richard: Ah! So, Mike, how was school?

With Lucy's emotions...

Lucy's emotions: Ugh!/ Seriously?!/ You've got to be kidding me!/ He does this all the time!/ Is he even paying attention?!

Lucy's Contempt: God, I hate him so much!

Lucy's Frustration: I'd just love to tear off that stupid mustache!

Lucy's Anger: For THIS, we gave up that Brazilian helicopter pilot?!

Lucy's Surprise: Is it too late for a divorce?

Back with Mike's emotions...

Worry: Maybe Peace should be Joy!

Frustration: (annoyed) Don't you guys see it?! Mom has no idea what's wrong and Dad's making it worse! (goes to the console) So, I'LL be Joy!

Fear: Uh-oh.

Worry: Frustration no!

Frustration: (pushes a few buttons)

Mike: (frustrated) School was great, alright?!

Lucy: (stunned) Mike! Is everything okay?

Frustration: Well, since you asked, time for the eye roll!

Worry: Not at Mom!

Frustration: Correct, not at Mom.

Worry: Phew!

Frustration: At our idiot Dad! (turns a crank as Worry lets out a terrified squeak)

Mike: (rolls his eyes) Ugh!

Richard's Curiosity: (gasps) Did our son just roll his eyes at us?

Richard's Laughter: It's not funny.

Richard's Fear: Yes, he did. (to Anger) Sir, he just rolled his eyes at us!

Richard's Anger: What is his deal? Alright, time to make a show of force. I don't want to have to put "the foot" down.

The rest of Richard's emotions gasp in fear.

Richard's Fear: No...not the foot!

Richard's Worry: Please, sir! Anything but the foot!

Richard's Anger: Yes the foot, (to Contempt) give that boy a warning.

Richard's Contempt presses the "give a warning" button.

Richard: Mike, I do NOT like this new attitude.

Anger: Oh, I'll show you "attitude" old man. (raises his fist)

Frustration: (gives an evil smile) Go for it Anger.

Worry: Not good.

Fear: No, no, no, no, no! Stay happy!

Anger promptly punches Fear away and pounds a button, causing the levers to pop up.

Worry: Not the levers!

Mike: (gets upset) What is your problem?! Just leave me alone! (looks away)

Richard's Fear: (to Anger) Sir, we're reporting high levels of sass!

Richard's Anger: Take it to DEFCON Two!

Richard's Fear: (as an alarm goes off) You heard him gentlemen, DEFCON Two!

All of Richard's emotions get to work.

Richard: Listen young man, I don't know where this disrespectful attitude came from…

Boredom: Who cares where it came from?

Anger: (about to blow his top off) You wanna piece of this pops?! Come and get it! (grasps the levers)

Trust: Don't do it amigo!

Love: It's not the right way!

Clever: Find your happy place!

Worry: Anger, please stop!

Mike: (agitated) Yeah...Well...well…!

Frustration: Worry you can't stop Anger!

Worry: But Dad will put the foot down!

Frustration: He wouldn't dare.

In Richard's mind…

Richard's Anger: Here it comes! Prepare the foot!

All of the emotions pull out a bunch of keys.

Richard's Fear: Keys to safety position!

All of the keys are inserted, revealing a big red button.

Richard's Fear: (hand over button) Ready to launch on your command sir!

Back with Mike's emotions…

Worry: ANGER, STOP IT!

Frustration: Go for it Anger, and do it strong!

Anger: (pushes the levers forward and blows his top off) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGHHHHHH!

Worry: ((off-screen) in a quiet/loud voice) We're dead!

Mike: (snaps) JUST SHUT UP! (slams his hands on the table)

Lucy and Richard stare at their son in shock. Richard then frowns.

Ricard's Anger: FIRE!

Richard's Fear: (presses the red button)

Richard: That's it, go to your room! (points to the stairs)

Mike: (stares at his dad in shock)

Richard: Now!

Mike: AGHH! (gets up and storms towards the stairs and grumbles to himself)

Richard's Surprise: It worked!

Richard's Fear: The foot is down! The foot IS down!

All of Richard's emotions cheer.

Richard's Anger: (relaxes in his seat) Good job gentlemen, that could've been a disaster.

With Lucy's emotions…

All of them were shocked, horrified, upset and disappointed.

Lucy's Sadness: Well that was a disaster.

Lucy's Anger: (recalls a happy memory, the memory of the Brazilian helicopter pilot)

Helicopter pilot: (on screen) Come, fly with me, gatinha.

Lucy's emotions: (all sigh happily)

Mike is still storming towards his room.

Worry: I told you he would put the foot down! (shakes Frustration) WHY DIDN'T YOU LISTEN TO ME?!

Frustration: (pushes her off) Worry, go to your quiet spot!

Worry shakingly walks to the windows. As she does, Mike walks into his room and slams the door behind him. Worry then hears a loud "RUMBLE!"as she spots Family Island shake violently as parts of it fell into the memory dump.

Worry: (looks out the window) Oh, Joy, please hurry back!

* * *

 _Author's Note_

I'm really sorry this is late! I've been really busy with school and homework that I almost forgot about this. And now, here's chapter three!


	5. The Journey Begins

**Chapter four: The Journey Begins**

Meanwhile, the other emotions outside of headquarters arrive at the light line that connects the island to the HQ tower.

Sadness: We're going to walk out there, on that?

Joy: Smartness said it's the quickest way back.

Smartness: It is the quickest.

Sadness: But it's right over the Memory Dump. If we fall we'll be forgotten forever!

Joy: (looks down at the black and deep abyss that surrounds HQ)

Joy: We have to do this, for Mike. (begins to walk on the light line) Just follow my footsteps.

Shy: Alright.

Sadness: Okay.

Laughter: Be careful guys.

Surprise: Will do, gal.

Interest: Right.

Shame: Yep.

Excitement and Anticipation: Mm-hmm.

They begin to follow Joy, slowly.

Joy: It's not that high. It's totally fiii….(looks down and begins to shake with nervousness)

Joy suddenly slips and almost drops one of the core memories, but quickly catches it and continues. Inside headquarters, the other emotions were checking on Worry, who is crying.

Clever: It's okay Worry, you tried to stop them.

Worry: I know, but that's the problem with hate emotions,..THEY NEVER LISTEN! (continues to cry)

Love: Oh, you poor thing. (kisses her forehead) It's okay.

Pride: Well, I'm proud that you tried to help.

Worry: (gives a small smile) Thanks, Pride.

SFX: Knocking

Richard enters Mike's room, Mike is in his sleeping bag.

Richard: (enters) Hey, (kneels next to Mike) so things got a little out of hand downstairs. Do you want to talk about it?

Mike doesn't say anything.

Richard: Come on, where's my happy boy? Piggy.

Makes pig noises.

Anger: Oh, he's trying to start up Goofball.

Boredom: Come on!

The other emotions join Clever, Pride, Love, and Worry at the windows and look at the faded island. Richard keeps on trying to cheer up Mike with his goofiness; but Mike just looks at him and looks away.

RUMBLE! Goofball Island starts to shake violently, causing the outside emotions to freeze. Joy then lets out a terrified gasp as the light line begins to shatter.

Joy: AHHHH! Go back! Run! Run! Run! (starts to run back to the island)

Laughter: (starts to panic) AHHHH! (sprouts her wings and flies back to Long Term)

Smartness: Oh no! (runs back)

Excitement, Shy, Interest, Goofy, Surprise, Anticipation, and Shame: (panic and turn around)

Joy quickly grabs Sadness by the hand and pulls her off the light line, Sadness then grabs Shame's hand. Suddenly, a drum from the island breaks loose and destroys the bridge connecting Goofball Island to the land, luckily, the emotions manage to get off the island before it fell into the memory dump.

Joy: (looks at the edge and watches the island fall, he's stunned) What?

A silent montage of goofy moments in Mike's life is played.

Laughter: No.

Shy: ((depressed) rubs Joy on the back) Oh, Joy.

We cut back to Mike's room and Richard has still been unable to cheer up Mike.

Richard: I get it, you need some alone time. (goes to the door) We'll talk later. (closes the door)

Back with the emotions inside headquarters, all of them saw Goofball fall.

Peace: Man.

Trust: This is not good.

Disgust: We've got a major problem.

Worry: AHHHHHHHH! (runs around the room)

Bravery: (starts to cry)

Envy: (tries to comfort him) Shhh, it will be okay.

Clever: I sure wish we had our leader right now.

Fear: Oh, Joy, where are you?!

Meanwhile, the outside emotions are still shocked over the loss of Goofball Island.

Surprise: (stunned) Jimmoney….

Goofy: There it goes, (sniffles) goodbye Goofball Island. (sobs)

Sadness: We've lost Goofball Island. That means he could lose Friendship, and Soccer, and Honesty, and Family!

Shame: (comforts her) It's going to be okay. We'll figure something out.

Sadness: (to the others) You can fix it, right guys?

Smartness: I don't know. Can we Joy?

Joy: I...I don't know. (Sadness lets out a sigh of despair) But we have to try. Okay, come on.

The sky then goes dark.

Joy: (groans) Mike's gone to sleep.

Shy, Sadness, and Shame: (groan)

Joy: Which….is a good thing, when you think about it, because nothing else bad can happen while he's asleep. (begins to walk away) We'll be back to headquarters before he wakes up.

Interest: Yeah, we'll just go across Friendship Island.

They then notice that Friendship Island is pretty far away.

Sadness: (begins to worry) Oh, we'll never make it! Oh no! (begins to sway back and forth)

Laughter: (tries to comfort her) Oh, hey, it's okay.

Shame: (does the same) We can do this.

Joy: No no, no, no, no, don't obsess over the weight of life's problems!

Interest: Remember the funny movie where the dog dies?!

Shy: Yeah, remember?

Goofy: Find the fun! Find the fun!

Smartness: (sighs as Sadness falls on her face) This is not working.

Joy: ((groans) looks at Sadness) Oh, Sadness we don't have time for this! We'll just have to go around, take the scenic route. (walks into Long Term as the others, minus Shame and Sadness, follow)

Sadness: Wait, guys, you could get lost in there!

Joy: Think positive!

Shame: Okay, then, she's POSITIVE that you guys could lost in there.

Sadness: Yeah!

Joy and the others stop walking and look at the memory shelves. We then get an aerial shot of Long Term memory, the shelves go on for miles and miles.

Sadness: (con't) That's Long Term Memory. An endless warren of corridors and shelves, I read about it in the manuals.

Smartness: Did she say she read the manuals?

Anticipation: Yeah.

Joy: (to himself) The manuals? (eyes widen then widen into realization) the manuals! (to Sadness) You've read the manuals!

Sadness: Yeah…

Joy: (walks up to Sadness) So you know the way back to headquarters!

Sadness: (turns her body to face Joy) I-I guess…

Surprise: Did you guys hear that? She knows how to get back to HQ!

Anticipation: (throws his hat into the air) YEE-HAW!

Goofy: (cheers as he hits himself with his mallet)

Interest: Way to go Sadness!

Surprise and Laughter: (hug each other and laugh)

Joy, Shy and Excitement: (tap their feet in excitement)

Excitement: This is so exciting Joy!

Joy: I know! (to Sadness) You're our map! Let's go! Lead on Mind Map! Show us where we're going!

Sadness: (is about to get up) Okay, only…(lays back down) I'm too sad to walk. Just give me a few...hours.

Joy: (groans and begins to drag Sadness by the foot) Guys, help me please. (the others begin grab Sadness by her hands and the other foot)

Joy: (to Sadness) Okay, which way? Left?

Sadness: Right. (they all go right) No, I mean "go left", I said left was right, like "correct".

Joy: Okay. (goes left as the others follow)

Sadness: (enjoys being dragged) This actually feels kinda nice.

Smartness: (sighs) Alright, is anybody sure she knows what she's doing? Because she couldn't seem to make up her mind.

Everyone ignores Smartness.

Laughter: (begins to fly) I'll lead the way. Just follow my light.

Joy: Thanks. Okay, here we go! I'll be back to headquarters before morning. We can do it. This will be easy. This is working!

The other emotions, minus Smartness, Shame, and Sadness, cheer.

Hours later….

Joy: (lets out an exhausted groan) This is not working!

Smartness: I tried to tell you guys. But we just had to listen to Sadness.

Joy: (to Sadness) Are we getting close?

Sadness Yeah, just another right...and a left...and then another….left….

Smartness: (gets fed up and groans) Are you sure you know where we're going?!

Joy: I agree! Because we seem to be walking AWAY from headquarters!

The sky turns back to blue.

Joy: (groans) Mike's awake.

Laughter: (panting) I can't take this anymore. (lands and continues panting) I need to rest.

Everyone else, except Joy, stops walking and rest against the shelves.

Surprise: (groans) Man, I'm tired and I'm hungry. I haven't eaten since yesterday!

Shy: You eat everyday Surprise.

Surprise: I know, but I'm hungry!

Joy: Can we talk about food once we get back to headquarters?! (drops a core memory) Oh! Ah! (goes to pick it up but drops another memory and picks it up, he then spots Sadness reaching for a core memory and the memory slowly turns blue) Ah, ah, ah! (pulls Sadness away from the memory and the blue fades away) Don't touch! Remember, (picks up the memory) if you touch them, they stay sad.

Sadness: Oh, sorry I won't.

Shame: Why prevent her from changing the memories? She's already turned a lot of our memories blue anyways. (points behind them) See?

The other emotions follow Shame's finger and see that all the memories on the bottom shelf are blue, leaving a trail.

Sadness: ((off-screen) con't) Well, starting now.

Joy: (groans) I can't take much more of this.

Laughter: (gets up) Joy, if it makes you feel better, we can hold the core memories. (grabs a memory)

Surprise: I'll help too. (takes a memory)

Interest, Shy, and Excitement: (get up and take a memory)

Joy: (smiles) Thanks guys.

Forgetter Bobby: (off-screen) Forget 'em!

Joy: Mind workers! (follows their voices)

Shy: Maybe they can give us directions. (follows Joy)

Surprise: Yeah! Come on guys! (runs after Joy and Shy as the others, sans Shame and Sadness, follow him)

Sadness: (lifts her head up) But, guys we're almost….(lays her head back down) awww.

Meanwhile, Forgetters Paula and Bobby were looking at the faded memories on the memory shelves.

Forgetter Paula: Phone numbers? We don't need all of these. They're in his phone.

Forgetter Bobby: Just forget all of these. Please. Forget it! (vacuums up the memories as Joy and the others arrive)

Joy: (to the forgetters) Excuse me? Hi! We need to find Friendship Island.

The two forgetters don't notice them.

Forgetter Paula: (points to other memories) Look at this. Two years of Spanish lessons.

Forgetter Bobby looks at the faded memories of Mike learning Spanish, some memories show papers that have Spanish words on them, the words seem to be lifting off the page.

Forgetter Bobby: Yeah, it looks pretty faded.

Forgetter Paula: You know what? Save "chopsticks" and "Firework" get rid of the rest.

Forgetter Bobby vacuums up the memories. As he does, some of the emotions start to get concerned about what they were doing.

Shy: (gets confused) Are they…?

Joy: (noticing it) Yeah. Are you…?

Forgetter Paula: (to Forgetter Bobby) U.S. presidents, what do you think?

Forgetter Bobby: (points to the memories) Eh, just keep Washington, Jefferson, Lincoln, Kennedy, the fat one, and Obama.

Forgetter Paula: Forget 'em!

These memories are sucked up as well.

Joy: (gets in front of them) Hey! You can't throw these away! These are perfectly good memories!

Laughter: Yeah! Some of these memories are worth remembering!

Forgetter Bobby: (gestures to the memories behind Joy) The names of every "Thomas the Tank Engine" character?

Laughter: Yes!

Joy: I agree, that is critical information! (looks at the memories) Skarloey, Donald and Douglas, Cranky…

Forgetter Paula: Forget 'em!

Laughter: No, no, no, no, no! Wait!

Forgetter Bobby then use the vacuum and sucks up the memories, which are then sent to the memory dump.

Laughter: Aww, I liked those names.

Shy: Hey bring those back!

Joy: Yeah, my friends love those memories!

Forgetter Paula: (to Joy as she writes on her clipboard) Sorry sir, but they're in the dump, nothing comes back from the dump.

Forgetter Bobby: (to Shy and Laughter) Yeah, look ladies, this is our job, alright?

Forgetter Paula: (con't) When Mike doesn't care about a memory, it fades.

Shy and Joy: Fades?

Forgetter Paula: Yup. It happens to the best of them.

Forgetter Bobby: (takes a memory off a cart) Yeah, except for this bad boy. This one WILL never fade! (chuckles)

Memory: Friday! Friday! Getting down on Friday...

Joy: (gasps) Rebecca Black's "Friday" song?!

Forgetter Bobby: Sometimes we like to send that one up to headquarters for no reason!

Forgetter Paula: It plays in Mike's head over and over, like a million times! (chuckles)

Joy, Shy, and Laughter: (give them a stern look)

Forgetter Paula: Lets watch it again! (rewinds the memory)

Forgetters Paula and Bobby: (singing and dancing to the memory) Friday! Friday! Getting down on Friday...

Joy: Okay! Okay! We all know the song. Okay. Yup. Real catchy.

Forgetter Bobby: (to Paula) What do you think? Should we do it?

Forgetter Paula: Yeah! (removes a memory from a shelf and Forgetter Bobby puts the Friday memory in its place)

Forgetter Bobby: Okay! (sends the memory to headquarters) Here we go! (laughs as the memory goes up the recall tube)

The memory is then sent to headquarters and is placed into the projector.

Friday memory: Friday! Friday! Getting down on Friday...

Anger: (looks up from his newspaper) What the-? THIS AGAIN?!

Boredom: (facepalms) Not this memory again!

Frustration: SERIOUSLY?! WHY ARE THEY DOING THIS?!

The other emotions groan in annoyance.

Meanwhile, the two forgetters leave while singing the song.

Joy: (groans)

Shy: Uh, Joy? The question.

Joy: What quest-(realizes it) Oh! (to the forgetters) Hey! Do any of you know how to get to Friendship Island?!

* * *

 _Author's Notes_

Well here's a new chapter! Thomas and other related materials belong to Hit Entertainment. As always, enjoy! ('Friday' belongs to Rebecca Black)


	6. Imaginary

**Chapter five: Imaginary**

Meanwhile, Mike was on his laptop as he quietly sings the song while video chatting to his friend Sam.

Sam: Do you like it there? Did you feel any earthquakes? Was Port Diamond cool?

Mike: Yeah, it was good.

Curiosity: (off-screen) I wonder what happened with the playoffs.

Mike: (because Curiosity is in control) What happened with the playoffs?

Sam: We won the first game. Coach says we might actually get to go to finals this year. Oh, we've got this new boy on the team. He's so cool! (shows Mike a picture of himself with the new kid on his phone)

Contempt: Whoa, Whoa, Whoa, WHOA! What did he say?!

Disgust: Uh, he did not just say that.

Envy: (comforting Bravery) Yes he did sugar.

Fear: A NEW BOY?!

Curiosity: SAM HAS A NEW FRIEND ALREADY?!

Boredom: Aw, come on!

Frustration: I can't believe this!

Worry: (gulps) This is SO going to end badly.

Anger: (growls as he crunches his newspaper)

Disgust: Hey, hey! Everyone, stay happy! We do NOT want to lose anymore islands here guys!

Trust: I'm with Disgust on this one. We can figure this out together.

Pride: Me too. I mean, if Smartness was here, he'd point us in the right direction.

With Mike…

Sam: (off-screen) We can pass the ball to each other without even looking. It's like mind reading!

Mike: (gets concerned)

Curiosity: (to Sam) My brother can read minds better than you can!

Frustration: I agree with that Curiosity.

Anger: You like to read minds Sam? (pounds a button and the levers pop up) I got something for you to read right here!

Worry: (covers her eyes) I CAN'T WATCH!

Fear and Clever: Wait, wait! Lets be calm for one second-!/Wait, listen to Trust and Disgust-!

Anger: (grabs both Fear and Clever by their noses, pulls them, and causes them to be flung away like rubber bands as he pushes the levers and blows his top off) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!

Mike: (gets upset) I gotta go.

Sam: ((off-screen) confused) What?

Mike: I GOTTA GO! (slams his laptop close and scowls)

Back with the outside emotions, they are still following the forgetters, who are still singing the Friday song.

Joy: Can't you at least tell us where…

 **SFX** : CRASH! GROAN!

Surprise: (stops walking) Uh, guys?

Smartness: We got another problem.

Joy, Shy, and Laughter: Oh no! (follow the sound)

Excitement: (to the others) Come on!

The emotions follow the noise until they see Friendship Island collapsing.

Joy: (runs over to the island) Friendship Island!

Friendship Island has already fallen into the dump.

Laughter: We're too late!

Joy: (groans sadly) Not friendship. (takes the friendship core memory from Laughter)

The other emotions come over, including Shame and Sadness.

Sadness: Oh, Mike loved that on, and now it's gone.

Shy: (tries to cheer up Joy) I'm sorry Joy.

Sadness: Yeah, goodbye friendship, hello loneliness.

Joy: (lets out an annoyed groan as Laughter takes back the core memory)

Smartness: I doubt we'll get to another island in time.

Anticipation: I agree.

Excitement: There goes another island. (sniffles)

Laughter: Easy Excitement.

Interest: I wonder what island will go down next before we get back home?

Shame: This is so depressing.

Sadness: I know.

Joy: (Looks at Soccer Island and then to Long Term as he tries to stay optimistic) Alright, we'll just have to go the long way.

Sadness: Yeah, the long, long, looooong, way. (lays down and holds up her hands and feet) I'm ready.

Joy, Shy, Interest, and Excitement grab Sadness' hands and feet and drag her.

Joy: (groans) There's got to be a better way!

Smartness: Maybe we could…

Surprise: (interrupting him) Shhh, Listen!

Excitement: Also, (sniffs) do you guys smell something burning?

The emotions stop as they see someone looking at the memories on the shelves.

?: (humming as he takes a memory from the shelf) Ohhh, look at you.

Joy and Shy: Huh?

Excitement: Who's that?

Anticipation, Smartness, Shame, Goofy, Surprise, and Interest: (shrug)

The person is revealed to be Beaker, Mike's imaginary friend, as he puts a memory into a bag.

Beaker: (to a memory as he puts it in his bag) I will take you, (to another memory) but not you. (suddenly changes his mind) Oh, who am I kidding, I can't leave you!

Laughter: Is it just me, or does that guy look familiar?

Shy: Yeah.

Joy: Hello! (drops Sadness's foot and runs over to Beaker)

Laughter: Hey wait up! (follows Joy)

Shy: Guys?

Beaker: (notices them and runs off with a scream)

Joy: (runs off after him as the others, sans Shame and Sadness, follow him) Hey, wait!

They run back into long term and spot the imaginary friend knocking down a bunch of memories.

Joy: (chases him) Wait, stop!

Excitement: (follows her brother) Wait, slow down!

Shy: We just want to talk to you!

Goofy: (pulls out his mallet) Can hit him with my mallet?

Surprise and Anticipation: No! You can't hit him. (chase after Joy, Shy, Excitement)

Goofy: (disappointed) Aww. (runs after them)

They follow Beaker around a corner and to their surprise, he was gone. They then spot him sitting on the ground while covering his eyes.

Joy: (looks at the others and then looks back at Beaker) Excuse me?

Beaker: Ahhh! (runs over to a shelf and looks at the emotions) Um, I was looking for a, um, (grabs a green memory) diversion! (throws it to the right)

Joy: Huh?

Beaker: So long suckers! (starts to run but runs into a memory cart and falls down) Ow, I hurt all over…

Joy: (looks at Beaker) Wait, I know you.

Shy: Yeah...

Surprise: You know this guy?

Beaker: (gets up) No you don't, I get that a lot. (puts hat/cork back on) I look like a lot of people.

Joy: No no, no, no I do…(gasps in realization) Beaker! Mike's imaginary friend!

Surprise: (facepalms) Oh yeah! Now I recognize him!

Interest: (looks at Beaker in awe) This is so cool!

Beaker: (stunned) You guys DO know me?

Laughter: Of course we know you!

Joy: Yeah, Mike loved playing with you! You two were best friends! (Shame and Sadness then arrive) Oh! You would know. We are all trying to get back to headquarters.

Beaker: Headquarters? You guys are from headquarters?

Smartness: Precisely.

Joy: Yeah. I'm Joy, these are my sisters Shy and Excitement.

Shy: Hello.

Excitement: Hi!

Joy: And that's Sadness, Shame, Anticipation, Goofy, Surprise, Smartness, Laughter, and Interest.

The rest of the emotions wave.

Beaker: Wait, you're Joy? THE Joy?

Joy: Mm-hmm.

Beaker: Well, what the heck you doing out here?

Joy: That's a good question! (looks at Shame and Sadness) Do you guys want to answer that?

Shame: Hey, what happened wasn't my fault or Sadness's.

Beaker: Wow, without you guys, Mike will never be happy, or whatever you guys do for him. We can't have that, we gotta get you all back. (picks up his satchel) I'll tell you what, follow me.

Joy: (begins to follow him) Oh, thank you!

Goofy: (to Anticipation as he pulls out his mallet) Can I hit him now?

Anticipation: NO! (follows the others, who had already began to follow Joy and Beaker)

Goofy: (sighs in disappointment and begins to follow Anticipation while dragging his mallet behind him)

The emotions follow Beaker through Long Term while Joy talks to him.

Joy: (to Beaker) It is so great to see you again. I gotta tell you I'm such a huge fan of your work. Do you remember when you and Mike were in a band?

A flashback of Mike, as a toddler, is played. Mike was banging some pots and pans with a plastic shovel and a plastic rake, he was playing drums. While Beaker plays his truck like trumpet.

Joy: (voice-over) Oh, I went to all of your concerts!

Beaker: (voice-over) Yeah, I blow a mean nose.

We then see Mike and Beaker playing tag while Beaker runs on the ceiling.

Joy: (voice-over) Watching you play tag was such a treat!

Beaker: (voice-over) Two time world champ!

We then see Mike and Beaker in a wagon while singing.

Joy: (voice-over) Oh, and remember your rocket?

Beaker: (voice-over) Of course, it runs on song power.

In the present…

Joy: That's right your theme song!

Laughter: Yeah! (begins to sing) Who's your friend who knows so much?

Beaker: Beaker! Beaker!

Joy: His rocket makes you yell "Hooray!"

Beaker, Joy, Excitement, Goofy, Laughter, Shy, Surprise, Interest, and Anticipation: ((all sing) sans Sadness, Shame, and Smartness) Beaker! Beaker!

They all laugh.

Sadness: (studies Beaker) What exactly are you?

Smartness: (looks at him) Yeah, what are you supposed to be?

Beaker: You know, it's unclear, I'm mostly a test tube. (points to his body) But shape wise, I'm part cat (wags his tail), part elephant (raises his trunk), part dog (raises his ears), part Big Bird (raises a leg), and part dolphin.

Joy: (confused) Dolphin?

Beaker makes a dolphin like face and squeals like one too.

Interest: (smiles and hugs Beaker) Oh my gosh, I love this guy!

Laughter: (hugs him also) And I love different animals mixed together!

The emotions break apart from the hug and continue through Long Term Memory.

Beaker: You got to remember, when Mike was three animals were all the rage. The cow goes "moo", the horse goes "neigh". That's all people talked about back then.

Smartness: Yeah, that is true.

Joy: I agree as well. (looks at Beaker) What are you doing out here?

Beaker: Well there's not much call for imaginary friends lately...so I, you know, um…(sighs sadly)

The other emotions look at him sadly.

Joy: Hey, hey, don't be sad. Tell you what, when we get back up to headquarters, we'll make sure Mike remembers you.

Beaker: (gets excited) You will!?

Joy: Of course! He'd love that!

Beaker: (cheers) This is the greatest day of my life! (starts to dance but gets a cramp and starts to cry. Light green tears roll down his face and make a sizzling sound when they hit the ground)

Joy: Oh, are you okay?

Shy: How bad is it?

Smartness watches the tears hit the ground.

Interest: (slightly interested) cool.

Smartness: That's odd.

Shame: Weird.

Sadness: Yeah, I mean, what's going on?

Beaker: (still crying) I cry acid. Whatever you do, just watch your step. (rubs his eyes)

Surprise: (panics) ACID?!

Goofy: (lets out a terrified yelp)

As the emotions back away, Joy tries to grab the core memories they are dropping.

Beaker: (notices Joy grabbing the memories and gets an idea) Oh, (opens his bag) here, use this.

Joy: Thanks. (about to put the memories in)

Beaker: Oh, wait just a sec. (dumps out a bunch of memories from the bag. Tries to grab something from the bottom) It always get stuck at the bottom. (dumps out a boot, sink, trumpet, anchor, and a Terrible Terror) Here. (gives the bag to Joy)

The emotions stare in confusion.

Beaker: What? It's imaginary.

Joy: (smiles) Thanks. (puts the memories in the bag) This will make it a lot easier to walk back to headquarters.

Laughter: (looks through the memories and picks up one) Beaker, is this you and Mike? It looks like it hasn't faded yet.

Beaker: Yeah. That memory is very special to me.

Laughter: (gets an idea) This could probably help Mike remember you. Uncle Joy, can we bring this memory back to headquarters so Mike can remember him?

Joy: Of course Laughter! (Laughter puts the memory into the bag) Remind me to use this memory at some point.

Beaker: You guys are too kind. And besides, we're not walking. (exits long term memory as the emotions follow) We're taking the Train of Thought!

They all see the train head towards headquarters.

Joy: The train of course!

Smartness: (facepalms) Why didn't we think of that before!

Shy: I know! It's much faster AND MUCH safer!

Excitement: But how do we catch it?

Beaker: (points around) Well it kind of goes all over the place, but there is a station in Imagination Land. (gestures to a factory like building) I know a shortcut. Come on! (runs to the building) This way!

Joy and the others follow.

Joy: I'm so glad we ran into you!

Excitement: This is so exciting Anticipation!

Anticipation: I know!

Beaker: (opens the door) The station is right through here. After you.

Sadness: Guys?

Joy: (annoyed) What?

Sadness: Well, I've read about this place in the manual. We shouldn't go in there.

Smartness: She's right actually.

Joy: Beaker says it's the quickest way to headquarters.

Sadness: No, but Joy, this is Abstract Thought.

Shame: Bad things could happen to us if we enter.

Shy: (having second thoughts) Yeah, it's not safe.

Beaker: What are you guys talking about? I go in here all the time. It's a shortcut, see? (points to a sign that says: DANGER! KEEP OUT! And reads the letters) "D-A-N-G-E-R." Shortcut. I'll prove it to you.

The emotions watch Beaker enter Abstract Thought.

Beaker: (sing song voice) Look at me~! I'm closer to the station, 'cause I'm taking the shortcut.

Smartness shakes his head in disbelief.

Sadness: (to the others as she points to far other end of the building) Let's go around this way.

Shy: It's much safer.

Beaker: (off screen) Almost there~!

Joy: (looks at Beaker then to the others) If you guys want to walk the long way, go for it. But Mike needs to be happy, I'm not missing that train. (enters Abstract Thought) Beaker knows what he's doing. He's part dolphin, they're very smart.

Sadness: (sighs) Well, I guess. (enters the building)

Smartness: But what you guys are doing isn't very smart! How can you accept that?!

Joy: (off screen) Will you guys just come on!

Laughter: (follows Joy) Sorry you guys.

Surprise: That settles it, we're going in! (enters the building)

Anticipation: Come on partners! Time's a wastin! (goes inside Abstract Thought)

Excitement: This is going to be exciting! (goes inside)

Interest: (enters) You got that right!

Shame: This is probably going to be painful.

Shy: You might be right. (enters the building at the same time as Shame)

Smartness: (dumbstruck) Nobody ever listens to me. Ever.

Goofy: (grabs Smartness by the sleeve) Just come on! You nerd! (enters the building)

* * *

 _Author's Note:_

 _Enjoy and leave a like!_


	7. The Journey Home

**Chapter six: The Journey Home**

Meanwhile, Mike was at school in the cafeteria. He sees a ton of other kids but sit at an empty table, away from the other kids. Brett was watching Mike, he thinks about sitting next to him, but instead he sits next to a boy named Luke McGraw.

Luke: You did the right thing Brett. You ignored the new kid's problem.

Brett: I guess so, but, I still think that what he said about his life going bad was true.

Luke: So what if it is? Just keep thinking about no one but yourself. Your life start to turn around.

Phoebe: (the girl with the long blonde hair and fake eyelashes) Besides, Brett, he cried in front of the class. That's not cool to hang out with people like that.

Brett just looks back at Mike for a second before he starts eating his lunch.

Meanwhile, two mind workers arrive at abstract thought.

Female Abstract worker: Okay, what abstract concept are we trying to comprehend today?

Male Abstract worker: (checks his clipboard) Loneliness.

Female Abstract worker: (looks inside the building) Hmm, looks like there's something in there. (closes the door) I'm gonna turn it on for a minute and burn out the gunk.

At that very moment, Beaker and the emotions are still walking.

Beaker: What I tell you guys, you'll be in headquarters in no time.

Suddenly, the whole room turns white and Picasso like objects begin to float.

Beaker: (surprised) Say, would you look at that!

The emotions begin to worry.

Laughter: (nervous) Ooooohhh…

Surprise: Jumping jackrabbits….

Joy: Whoa! What's happening?

Shy: W-what's going on?

Sadness: Oh no, they turned it on!

Smartness: This is what happens when we go in here!

Beaker: (looks at a Picasso like clock and his head becomes a Picasso like structure) Huh! (turns around) I've never seen this before.

Joy, Sadness, Shame, Shy, Smartness, Excitement, Goofy, Anticipation, and Interest: (look at his face) AHHHHHHHHHH! (they all turn into Picasso structures and look at each other) AHHHHHHHHHHH!

Beaker: (touches his face) My face! My beautiful face! (he then completely turns into a structure) Oh!

Laughter: (panics) Oh my god!

Interest: (looks at himself) Cool…

Smartness: No, this is not cool!

Anticipation: Yeah, our bodies are changing here!

Joy: Will somebody just explain what is going on?!

Sadness: (answering Joy) We're abstracting! There are four stages. This is the first: non-objective fragmentation!

Goofy: Non-objective fragmentation?

Smartness: It means we're different figures!

Goofy: Different figures?! We've got get out of here now!

Beaker: Alright, do not panic! What is important is that we all stay together. (his arm suddenly falls off) Whoa!

Suddenly, everything in the room, including the emotions, falls apart.

Joy: (falls apart) Ah!

Surprise, Laughter, Shy, Anticipation, Smartness, Excitement, and Goofy: (fall to pieces) Whoa!

Interest: (falls apart, but not all that scared) Coooool! (chuckles)

Sadness: (comes apart) We're in the second stage: we're deconstructing!

Shame: (falls apart as well) That means we're falling apart!

Beaker: (panics and starts to run) RUN! (he fully falls apart) AHHH! I can't feel my legs! (sees one of his legs) Oh, there they are.

Joy: (begins to reassemble himself) Come here me!

Shy: Excitement, my sister, help me!

Excitement: I'm coming Shy!

Anticipation: Pick up the pace partners! Let's get out of here!(starts running)

Goofy: Team happy!

Shame: (begins to run/hop with his parts) Let's go you guys!

The other emotions quickly put themselves back together and begin to run/hop for the exit.

Sadness: (running) We've gotta get out of here before we're nothing but shape and color! We'll get stuck here forever!

Joy: "Stuck?!" Why did we come in here?!

Beaker: I told you, it's a shortcut!

Joy: (looks out the exit) The train!

Shy: Faster guys!

The emotions and Beaker continue to run to the exit as the screen closes in on them and when the screen expands they have all turned into 2-D drawings. And they are stuck in place while running.

Sadness: Oh no! We're two dimensional! That's stage three!

Interest: Super cool!

Smartness: (annoyed) Will you shut up?! This is still not cool!

Joy: Yeah! We're getting nowhere!

Beaker: (looks at himself) Depth! I'm lacking depth!

Joy: (grabs the ledge the exit is on) Come on! (gets on the ledge)

The other emotions quickly jump on the edge while Joy tries to get through the door. The only problem was that he was to big.

Joy: We can't fit!

They all enter the final stage for abstracting by turning into colorful different shapes. Joy and Shy are a couple of yellow and lavender eight pointed stars, Shame and Sadness are a couple of blue and dark blue tear shaped blobs, Surprise is a yellow-orange rectangle with a dome on top, Laughter is a light pink butterfly shape piece, Goofy is a silver mallet, Anticipation is a dark orange cactus, Excitement is a dark gold feather, Interest is a light brown letter "I", Beaker is a tall light grey rectangle, and Smartness is a light blue brain.

Sadness: Oh no, we're non figurative! This is the last stage!

Interest: Look at me! I'm the letter "I!"

Smartness: (yells at Interest and everyone else) I just want to get out of here!

Beaker: (tries to get through the exit but to no avail) But, we're not gonna make it!

Sadness lets out a moan of despair and lays down...becoming a line!

Sadness: Wait! We're two dimensional. Fall on your face! (crawls like an inchworm out the exit)

Smartness: Great idea! (does the same)

Shame: Yeah! (slithers out the exit)

The others quickly become lines and exit Abstract Thought. But they are too late to catch the train, which just left the station. Joy gets up and chases the train as he turns back to normal.

Joy: Stop! Stop! (fails to catch the train) Ugh! No! (looks at Beaker) You said that was a shortcut.

Beaker: I did!

Shy: Beaker, you should've known to not enter that place.

Beaker: Really? (looks at Abstract Thought) Wow, you're right Shy, we should not have gone in there, that was dangerous! They really should put up a sign.

Everyone is now normal.

Smartness: (bangs his head against the ground) Kill me. Just kill me! There is no way he's smart as a dolphin!

Joy: (to Beaker) How long 'till the next train?

Beaker: (shrugs) Who knows?

Joy: (disappointed) Aww.

Smartness: (bangs his head again) Like I said, kill me!

Beaker: But, don't worry. There's another station. That way! (points off screen) The train always stops there right before it goes to headquarters. If we hurry, we can catch it!

Excitement: Wait, this isn't another one of your shortcuts is it?

Anticipation: Yeah. I really don't want to go through another one of those tarnations.

Joy: Agreed.

Beaker: (chuckles) Of course it is! (runs off)

Smartness: (hides his face) KILL ME!

Shame: Come on yo, let's just go.

Joy: ((whispering) to Sadness) Is there really another station?

Sadness: (nods) Uh-huh. Through there. (begins to walk with Joy by her side)

We then see the gates of…

Beaker: Welcome to Imagination Land!

Joy: (gasps) Imagination Land?!

Interest: Wow!

Excitement: This is exciting!

Laughter: This is amazing!

Beaker: Sure, I come here all the time. I'm practically the mayor.

Surprise: (gasps) You are?

Beaker: Of course! Hey, you guys hungry, there's salmon forest! (grabs a cooked salmon and takes a bite)

Joy: No way! (laughs)

Surprise: Food! (runs over and eats a salmon)

Goofy: Whoo-hoo! (joins Surprise)

Interest: (takes a bite from a salmon) OMG! This is delicious!

The other emotions laugh happily, minus Shame, Sadness, and Smartness.

Beaker: (walks to a soccer net surrounded by trophies) Oh! Oh! Check it out! Trophy Town! Medals, ribbons, everyone's a winner! (kicks a soccer ball into the goal)

A bunch of Imagination Workers run over and give Beaker a ton of trophies and medals.

Beaker: I won first place!

The workers give Joy and the other emotions first place trophies.

Joy: (holding his trophy) Me too!

Laughter: We all did! (shows her trophy)

The workers then leave Sadness with a participation award and Shame with a second place ribbon.

Sadness: (sadly) Aw. Participation award.

Shame: (gives her his ribbon) You can have mine, it's second place.

Sadness: Aw, I can't Shame. It's yours.

Shame: I insist, you'll like it more.

Sadness: (gives a small smile) Uh...thank you. (takes the ribbon)

Joy: (sees something) Wait. Is that? (drops his trophy and walks to a city made of clouds) Guys, look! It's Cloudtown! (gasps) That's my favorite! (rides a cloud from a building) Oh, it's so soft! (slides off)

Laughter: (flies around the clouds) Wheeeeeeee!

Beaker: Oh, let me try! (grabs a cloud from the building as a cloud shape man comes out)

Cloud Man: Hey what's the big idea?! You'd better fix that wall, or else you're going to be in big-! (Beaker blows him away with his trunk)

Beaker: (whistles as he walks away)

The emotions soon arrive at a shark infested lake that has furniture floating on top.

Joy: (jumps from furniture to furniture excitedly) Oh no! Sharks! Whoo-Hoo!

Interest, Excitement, Shy, Anticipation, Goofy: ((sans Shame, Sadness, and Smartness) jump on the furniture while cheering) Yeah! Whoo-Hoo!

Beaker: Imagination Land is the best! (jumps onto a table)

Excitement: (smiles) You said it!

Sadness: (gets on a cushion and lays on it) Oh, is it all going to be so interactive?

Smartness: (tries to balance himself on a table) Seriously, I don't know how much longer I can stand this. (wobbles) Whoa!

Shortly, they all arrive at a giant house of cards.

Beaker: Hey look, the House of Cards! Oh! Hang on just a minute! (reveals a rocket made from a wagon from behind some cards)

Joy: ((off screen) gasps) Your rocket!

Beaker: Yeah! I stashed in there for safekeeping. And now I'm all set to take Mike to the planet Mars! (makes a proud gesture and accidentally knocks over the house of cards. Looks at the mind workers) Oh, I'm sorry.

House of Cards Worker: (sarcastic) Great.

Later, the gang continues walking through Imagination Land.

Joy: Oh! I love Imagination Land!

Interest: Yeah! It's so cool!

Beaker: Isn't great?

Anticipation: Yeah, it's a nice place to visit!

Surprise: And it's full of surprises.

Beaker: Yeah. And there's always something new like-

The gang stops walking when they notice a strange machine that produces a teenage girl.

Beaker: (off screen) Who the heck is that?

Generator Worker: Imaginary girlfriend.

Imaginary Girlfriend: I would die for Mike.

Joy and some of the emotions look at the teenager with disgust.

Beaker: I've never seen her before.

Imaginary Girlfriend: (to Beaker) I live in Canada.

Smartness: I find that hard to believe since you came out of a machine and-

Excitement: (stops him) Let's talk about it later.

Smartness: (sighs)

Beaker: Anyway, (points to the left) this way! Through Preschool World, we're nearly to the train! (starts to walk away)

Smartness: (gives a small smile) At least that place has some good education.

Goofy, Interest, and Surprise: (follow Beaker) Yeah! Whoo-Hoo!

Joy: (follows the others) Mike, here we come! Whoo-Hoo!

The entire group then walks into Preschool World.

* * *

 _Author's Notes_

 _Sorry this is late. But always leave your comments on what you think._


	8. Tryouts and Tears

**Chapter seven: Tryouts and Tears**

We cut to a soccer field, during sunset, to see Mike sitting on a bench with his mom as he puts on his soccer gear.

Lucy: This should be fun. New team, new friends! These kids look pretty good-considering they're from Berkshire. (chuckles)

Soccer Coach (off screen): Okay Parker, you're up!

Mike: (heads to the field) I gotta go.

Lucy: Okay. Good luck, kiddo!

Inside headquarters…

Pride: Now what?

Trust: We really need luck for this moment!

Disgust: But, luck isn't going to help us now. (looks at the faded Soccer Island) If he tries to use Soccer Island, it's going down!

Fear, Clever, and Curiosity then come forward with some of Joy's memories. The emotions are up to their knees in memories.

Fear: Which is why the three of us recalled every soccer memory we could think of. (places down the memories and looks at them to figure out which one to put in the holder) One of these has got to work in place of the core memory.

Clever: Yeah, if we choose the right one, it will be the best substitute.

Curiosity: But which one…?

They suddenly hear the coach blow his whistle.

Anger: He's about to play!

Disgust: Hurry!

Curiosity: (panics) Which one should we use Fear!?

Fear quickly grabs the memory in Curiosity's right hand, places it in the holder, and closes it.

Clever: (runs to the console) I'll see if I can get him to score a goal. Like Smartness usually does.

Worry: (covers her eyes) I can't watch!

Mike then runs out onto the field.

Clever: (presses buttons and pull levers on the console, which doesn't respond) Come on! Come on!

Fear and Curiosity run over to the windows of headquarters and see Soccer Island sputtering with a little bit of power.

Curiosity: (laughs) We did it guys!

Fear: It's working!

Suddenly the holder pops back up and ejects the memory, which hits Anger and Frustration in the face, causing Soccer Island to shut down again.

Fear: AHHHH!

Curiosity: Not good!

Clever: (pounds the console) Why isn't this stupid thing working?!

As this is going on, Mike begins to have difficulty with trying to get the ball into the goal.

Clever: (to Curiosity and Fear) Come on, guys! Hurry!

Curiosity and Fear keep putting in more memories in the holder, which keeps ejecting them like a tennis ball shooter. The other emotions quickly run for cover as the memories bounce around the room.

Boredom: Incoming! (ducks as a memory whizzes by)

Worry: (panics) AHHHHHHHHH!

Contempt: (hides underneath the stairs) Curiosity, Fear, will you two watch were you guys are shooting?!

Frustration: You're going to get one of us killed!

Clever: (runs over to the holder to help Fear and Curiosity) Let me help you guys!

The three emotions get as many memories into the holder as they can. The holder starts to spin like a violent tornado, causing Fear, Curiosity, and Clever to be flinged against the windows and to be pelted with memories.

Contempt: (scoffs) Unbelievable.

Disgust: (from behind a sofa) It's like we don't learn anything.

Meanwhile, Mike is still running with the ball. He tries to kick it in the goal, misses, and trips.

Worry: (uncovers her eyes) Is it over?

Peace: Yeah, it's over.

Love: We just missed the goal and fell down.

Contempt: (upset) What?! NO!

Anger: (approaches the console) THAT'S IT!

Frustration suddenly stops him as her hair begins to glow with pink light. The emotions, even Anger, back away with fear.

Frustration: No! This one...IS MINE! (raises her fist over the console)

Clever: (runs over) No, Frustration! Find your happy place! (Frustration grabs him by the neck) ACK!

Frustration: (ricochets him off the console, causing the levers to pop up, let's go of his neck and takes the controls as her hair explodes into a storm of pink fireworks) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGHH!

At the field, Mike angrily pounds his fist on the ground before storming off the field as the other players watch. Upon seeing Mike get up, Lucy stares at her son with concern.

Mike walks over to a bench, kicks its leg, and starts to take off his shin guards, ready to go home.

Lucy: Mike, what's wrong?

Mike: (annoyed) Let's go.

Lucy: You're not going to finish tryouts?

Mike: What's the point?

Lucy: (reassuringly) Hey, it will be alright. Let's just-

Mike: (grabs his bag) Stop saying everything will be alright! (walks away as his mother looks at him with worry)

Mike heads towards the car, but looks at the other player for a second before leaving. Brett, who was sitting on a bench, saw everything. Meanwhile, Luke and a group of his friends watch Mike leave.

Luke: Alright guys, here's the lowdown. When the new kid comes back to school tomorrow, I want you to make fun of him with every chance you get, every single day of his life.

Friend #1: Like taking candy from a baby.

Friend #2: Yeah.

At that very moment, in Preschool World, the emotions continue walking, when all of a sudden-

 **SFX** : CRASH! RUMBLE! GROAN!

Joy: (turns around to see Soccer Island collapse) Soccer?! (falls to his knees and pulls out the soccer core memory) Oh no...no, he loves soccer! He can't give up soccer!

Smartness: (sighs) This is getting frustrating! We shouldn't spend so much time goofing off, we have a train to catch!

Joy: You do have a point Smartness.

Smartness: (surprised by what Joy said) Wait,...I do?

Joy: (puts away the core memory) Beaker, we have to get to that station.

Beaker: Sure thing, this way, just past Tidmouth Sheds. (notices something and stops walking) Hey, that's weird. (lets go of his wagon) Tidmouth Sheds used to be right here, I wonder why they moved it? Well that's odd… I could have sworn that Duplo Mountain was right here. Hey, what's going on?

Smartness: Well they must be-(Joy interrupts him)

Joy: (to Beaker) Yeah, yeah, I dunno, we'll have to come back-

Beaker: (gasps) The Dino Temple!

A wrecking ball hits a stone building, turning it into nothing but rubble.

Laughter: (stunned) No! They can't do that! The Dino Temple is my favorite part of Imagination Land!

Beaker: Oh no! The Stuffed Animal Hall of Fame!

A bulldozer, with cables attached to it, rips off the head of a giant teddy bear. Suddenly Beaker's eyes went even wider when he sees construction workers WALK AWAY WITH HIS ROCKET.

Beaker: My rocket! (runs after the workers) Wait! Mike and I were still using that rocket! It still has some song power left! (sings frantically) Who's your friend who knows so much?

The rocket weakly responds to the song as its placed on a pile of junk. Just as another bulldozer begins to push the pile towards the edge of the memory dump.

Beaker: Nooo! No! No! No! You can't take my rocket to the dump! Mike and I are going to Mars!

But the bulldozer already pushes the junk pile over the edge before Beaker could save his rocket.

Beaker: (stunned at what just happened) Mike can't be done with me. (sits down)

The emotions stare at him with concern.

Joy: (gingerly approaches him) Hey, it's gonna be okay. We can fix this! We just have to get back to headquarters. Which way to the train station?

Beaker: (still stunned) I had a whole trip planned for us.

Joy: (has an idea) Hey, who's ticklish? Huh? Here comes the tickle monster!

Laughter: (smiles) Great idea Uncle Joy! (starts to tickle Beaker) Hey Beaker! Tickle, tickle, tickle, tickle!

Beaker still doesn't respond causing some of the other emotions to come over.

Laughter: Huh! That always cheers me up when you do it to me Joy.

Joy: Yeah… (gets another idea) Hey, Beaker, look at this! (makes a funny face)

Goofy: Yeah, funny faces! (him and the others begin to make funny faces)

Smartness: Guys, it's not gonna work.

Surprise: (takes of his hat) Maybe, Smartness, but this might! (pulls out a bunch of flowers from his hat) Surprise Beaker!

Beaker still remains depressed. Surprise pulls out a bunch of other things from his hat, but meets with the same effect from Beaker.

With no happy response from Beaker, the other emotions give up.

Smartness: (annoyed) Don't you guys get it? It's not going to work.

Joy: (looks at Beaker) Oh, here's a fun game! You point to the train station and we all go there! Won't that be fun? (walks away backwards) Come on, let's go to the train station!

Most of the other emotions smile and do the same as Joy. Sadness and Shame, who had been doing nothing this whole time, walk to Beaker and sit next to him.

Sadness: I'm sorry they took your rocket. They took something that you loved, it's gone...forever.

Joy: (annoyed) Sadness, don't make him feel worse.

Sadness: (looks at Joy) Sorry.

Shame: (glares at Joy before looking at Beaker) I'm sorry that you lost something important too yo.

Beaker: (sadly) It's all I had left of Mike.

Shame: That sounds...disappointing.

Sadness: Yeah. (looks at Beaker) I bet you and Mike had great adventures.

Beaker: (gives a small smile) Oh, they were wonderful. Once, we flew back in time, we actually saw dinosaurs that day.

Joy: (upset) Sadness! Guys!

Sadness: That sounds amazing I bet Mike liked it.

Beaker: (tears up) Oh he did…(gasps slightly)..we were best friends…(sniffles)

Shame: Beaker, I know how you feel.

Sadness: Yeah,...it's sad.

Beaker finally lets it all out as he cries into his hands as Shame and Sadness hug him from the sides, avoiding the acid tears.

Joy: Wha..? (gets stressed out as he pulls at his face)

Interest: (slightly interested as the two blue emotions hug Beaker)

Shy and Laughter: Aww.

Anticipation, Excitement, Goofy, Surprise look at each other and shrug.

Beaker: (parts from the hug and rubs his eyes) I'm okay now. (gets up) Come on. The train station is this way. (starts to walk)

The emotions start to follow Beaker as Joy approaches Sadness, a look of shock and confusion on his face.

Joy: (to Sadness) How did you do that?

Sadness: (shrugs) I don't know. He was sad, so I listened to what-(gets interrupted by Beaker and Goofy)

Goofy and Beaker: Hey you guys! There's the train! (points at the train as it blows its horn)

The gang quickly gets onto the train just as it pulled out of the station. They made it!

Excitement: Oh, Joy, we made it! (spins around) WE'RE FINALLY GONNA TO GET HOME! (accidently knocks over crates filled with facts and opinions tiles, mixing them together. Laughter giggles at the little incident) Oops.

Joy: (picks up the tiles) Oh, these facts and opinions look so similar!

Beaker: Ah, don't worry about it. (picks up a crate and puts the tiles into it) Happens all the time.

Meanwhile, Mike storms into his bedroom and throws his soccer gear into a corner before laying on his sleeping bag.

In Headquarters…

Disgust: On a scale from 1 to 10. I give this day...an 'F'.

Frustration: (stressed out) AUGH! This is getting tougher than we thought!

Anger: (crunches his newspaper) WELL WHY DON'T WE QUIT STANDING AROUND, AND DO SOMETHING!? (kicks a foot rest)

Disgust: Like what genius?

Contempt: Yeah genius, like what?

Fear: (enters with a suitcase) Like quitting! That's what I'm doing. (stands underneath the vacuum/recall tube) Sure it's the coward's way out (presses the button with his foot and the tube lowers) but this coward is gonna survive!

The sheer pressure from the sucking air causes Fear to be sucked up with a bunch of memories before the tube retracts to the ceiling and Fear falls back to the ground. Pride, Trust, Clever, and Worry quickly run over and check him over.

Disgust: (to Fear) Emotions can't quit genius!

Fear: (slowly upchucks a green and a cerulean memory)

Disgust: (looks away) AGH!

Frustration: UGH! That is atrocious! (the sound of crying causes her to cover ears and get irritated even more when Boredom and Envy come downstairs with a crying Bravery) I can't take much more of this.

Contempt: (covers her ears) That's actually what I was going to say.

Boredom and Envy don't say anything as they tiredly stare at the others.

Peace: (looks at them) Whoa, what happened to you guys?

Boredom: As you can tell by the look on our faces, he's not doing good. Ever since Joy and some of the others got sucked up, Envy and I haven't had a good night sleep.

Bravery continues crying.

Envy: Guess he (yawn) just misses his uncle Joy...(starts to nod off)...Laughter...(nods off again) ...Sadness...(nods off once more)...and the others. (snores)

Love: (showing compassion to them) Aww, you poor things. (kisses Bravery on the forehead)

Frustration: (with her ears still covered) Trust me, it's going to get a lot worse whenever me and Anger have our own kids.

Disgust: (annoyed) Oh! Come on, you guys! I thought we were supposed to be keeping Mike happy!

Anger: (eyes widen) Wait a minute. WAIT A MINUTE! (walks over to the idea shelves)

Pride: (looks at Trust) I think he's onto something.

Trust: (to Anger) What are you thinking amigo?

Anger: (looks at the shelves before pulling out a funny looking light bulb) Aha! (chuckles)

Fear: (comes over) What is it?

Clever: What's going on?

Anger: Huh? Oh, nothing, just the best idea ever. (shows the bulb)

Disgust: (puts her hands on her hips) What?

Anger: (walks to the console) The five core memories were made in Minnesota, ergo, we go back to Minnesota and make more. (turns around) Ta-da!

The others stare at him, shocked.

Fear: Wait, wait, wait, you're saying we should...run away?

Trust: (flabbergasted) I can't believe you thought of this!

Clever: Running away?! Seriously?!

Anger: Well, I wouldn't call it that. I'd call it: "The Happy Core Memory Development Program".

Fear: You can't be serious!

Worry: (sweating) Yeah! If we run away, we could get into deep trouble!

Anger: Hey! Our life was perfect! Until Mom and Dad decided to move to Berk-stinktown!

Frustration: I agree! If Dad hadn't decided to quit and get a new job, we wouldn't be in this dump!

Fear: Well, it's just so… drastic!

Clever: And totally uncalled for!

Anger: Do I need to remind you all how great it was there? (walks to the console) Our room? Our backyard? Our friends? (presses a few buttons and recalls a memory)

Friday memory: Friday! Friday! Getting down on Friday...

Anger: (furious) DID I ASK FOR REBECCA BLACK?! (ejects the memory and turns around) Anyway, it was better, that's my point.

Disgust: Yeah. Mike was happier in Minnesota.

Contempt: Yeah.

Love: But, darlings, it's not a good solution to our problems.

Pride: I agree. Shouldn't we just keep waiting for Joy and the others to come back first, so that we can fully decide?

Clever: Yeah, I'm sure that they still have the core memories safe and sound. We really don't need to run away just to get more, right?

Envy: (now awake while holding a sleeping Bravery) To tell you the truth sugar, I actually agreed to the idea.

Boredom: Yup, me too.

Peace: Same here, dude.

Frustration: You know that I'm always on his side since he's my boyfriend!

Boredom: It's for Mike's own good. He's unhappy and the other emotions aren't here.

Curiosity: I know this sounds crazy coming from a positive emotion, like me, but...I kind of like the idea.

Peace: Besides man, while I may be the one of us who is suited to be Joy's replacement, I can't get over on how annoyed I am because of this situation.

Fear: Wait, hold on, should we sleep on this or something?

Anger: (chuckles) Fine. Let's sleep on it. (sarcastic) Because, hey, I'm sure that jolly, fun-filled times (irritated) are just around the corner.

Mike then slowly falls asleep.

* * *

 _Author's Notes_

 _So sorry this is late, I'm the type of guy who usually waits for the motivation to hit me. Also, I will explain at the end, this story is no longer canon to the universe I have planned. As always, the credit goes to the creators and leave a like._


	9. Dreams

**Chapter eight: Dreams**

Meanwhile, Joy and the others were still making great time while riding the train but the moment the sky went dark, the train slowed down and stopped.

Joy: (looks at the engineers in confusion as they get off the train) Hey, why aren't we moving?

Engineer: Mike's gone to sleep, we're all on brake. (walks away)

Sadness: (to Beaker) You mean we're stuck here until morning?

Beaker: Yeah. The train of thought doesn't run while he's asleep.

Smartness: Wow. You sure do know a lot about the train of thought and the mindworld. I'm sorry I said that you weren't as smart as a dolphin.

Beaker: (smiles) Aww, it was nothing.

Excitement: (sees Joy looking at the HQ tower) So...who wants to play a game until morning?

Joy: (looks at his sister with an 'Are you kidding me' face) Excitement, we can't wait that long.

Sadness: How about we wake him up? (gestures to something off screen)

Joy: Sadness, that's ridiculous! How can we possibly….(gasps)

The camera then cuts to reveal a movie studio, Dream Productions, with it's lights shining like Times Square in New York City.

Joy: (off screen) How about we wake him up?

Shame: (facepalms) Oh, brother.

Sadness: (sarcastic) Great idea, Joy.

Joy: Thanks. (gets off the train) Come on! (the others quickly follow)

Soon the entire emotion gang has walked past the gates and look at the amazing sights of the studio.

Joy: (with a huge smile) Whoa! This place is huge!

Interest: (also smiling) I know right?! This is awesome!

Surprise: You got that right.

Sadness: Well, it looks so much smaller than I expected.

Smartness: You think so?

Excitement: (turning her head left and right rapidly) I don't care if this place is small or big. It's an exciting place to visit!

Laughter: Same here Excitement.

Beaker: (looks at a bunch of posters) Wow! (points to one) 'I Can Fly!'? I love that one!

Laughter: Me too!

Surprise: Me three!

Shy: (sees something on the wall, a poster in a gold frame that reads: "Play when Mike hits 13 only!") Hey guys? What's that one? (points to the poster)

The emotions and Beaker look at the poster. The poster was mainly black with a terrified Mike running from two large green reptile eyes, and the title reads: "Something is Chasing Me!"

Joy: (shrugs) I don't know. It's probably a special dream for Mike at that age.

Anticipation: (gasps) Joy look! (points at someone)

Joy: (follows Anticipation's finger and smiles) Donovan Dragon, he's right there!

Laughter: (gasps) OMG! He's my favorite actor!

Excitement: Mine too!

The group then walks by the dragon actor, who is reading his script, who doesn't notice some of the smiling emotions. Sadness stops walking and looks at him.

Sadness: My friends say you're famous. They want your autograph.

Excitement: (runs over to Sadness with Joy right behind her) No, no, Sadness, don't bother Mr. Dragon okay?

Joy: Yeah. (to Donovan Dragon as he looks at Sadness) Sorry, she's from outta town. That's so embarrassing right? (walks away with Excitement as he pushes Sadness, while he and his sister smile at the dragon actor, who looks back at his script)

Excitement: (looks back at him) I loved you in 'Medieval Adventure part 7', okay bye. (leaves but quickly looks back) I love you. (leaves)

The gang then arrives at a warehouse for filming. Beaker then spots a door beneath a flashing red light and on the door is a sign that reads: "Do not enter when light flashing".

Beaker: (looks at the door) Huh, I wonder what that means?

Smartness: It means that-(gets interrupted by Beaker)

Beaker: (shrugs as he opens the door) Oh, well. Let's go in. (enters as the emotions follow)

The gang then sees tons of dream workers getting ready to produce the new dream as a swamp background is replaced by a model of a school classroom.

Dream Director: Set up the classroom set, today's memories are in, we've got a lot to work with here. (passes papers to other workers) Mike dumped his best friend, had a miserable day at school, and quit soccer. The writers have put together a killer script!

The scene changes to the interior of Headquarters, and we see Fear pull a chair over to the console while holding a cup of tea.

Fear: (to himself) Just because Joy and the others are gone, I have to do stupid dream duty. (sits down and grumbles to himself)

Peace: (sits next to him) Hey, relax dude. It's not going to be hard as you think.

Boredom: (sits on a couch) So, Fear's doing dream duty? This outta be cool.

Back with the emotions outside of Headquarters…

Joy: (whispers to the others) Okay, how we are going to wake him up?

Sadness: Well he wakes up sometimes when he has a scary dream, we could scare him.

Joy: (to Sadness) Scare him?! No, he's been through enough already.

Sadness: But Joy…

Joy: (interrupts her) Sadness, you may know your way down here, but I know Mike. We're going to make him so happy, he'll wake up with exhilaration! We'll excite him awake!

Excitement: (smiles) Yeah, bro, I like that idea very much!

Laughter: Me too!

Surprise: That will be a wonderful surprise for Mike!

Sadness: But that's never happened before.

Smartness: I agree. It's impossible to wake up somebody with happiness. In fact, this would probably work if Excitement was in Headquarters.

Shame: He has a point you know.

Joy: (picks up a Night Fury costume) Ooh, Mike loves dragons. (gives the costume to Sadness) Put this on.

Sadness: I don't think that will work. (walks away)

Smartness: Me neither. I'd rather help him than thrill him.

Joy: Good, then you can help us. (gives him a Changewing costume)

Smartness sighs in annoyance before walking away.

Joy: (looks at Beaker) Beaker?

Beaker: Yeah?

Joy: (gives him the bag filled with the core memories) Don't let anything happen to these.

Beaker: (smiles) Got it.

At that very moment, the actors were getting ready for the dream.

Dream Director: Mm-hm. (to a dream worker) Add the reality distortion filter.

A worker adds a glass dish into the camera lense, making the dream actors look like real people.

Dream Director: Love it. (to the actors) Remember, play to the camera everyone, Mike is the camera. Make up, get outta there, we are live in five, four, three…!

A dream work plays a harp, the dream begins.

Teacher Actor: (playing Mike's teacher, acts poorly) Hello, class. Before we begin today's…

In Headquarters, the three emotions watch the dream, unimpressed with it.

Fear: (to himself) He's one bad actor. (drinks his tea)

Boredom: (sighs) I guess nothing's happening. (pulls out his phone) Let me know when something good happens in the boring classroom.

Teacher Actor: (reads his lines on big cards in front of him)...I want to introduce our new student. (looks at the camera) Mike. (the student actors look at the camera) Would you like to stand up and introduce yourself?

Dream Director: (whispers) Camera.

The camera man raises the camera to make it look like Mike is standing up.

Dream Director: (to a dream worker) And cue Mike.

Dream Worker: (clears his throat and speaks like Mike, via through a megaphone) My name is Mike Parker. I'm from Minnesota, and now I live here.

Student Actor: (points at camera) Eww! Look, his teeth are falling out!

A dream worker drops fake teeth in front of the camera, creating the effect of Mike's teeth falling out.

Student Actors: ((on screen) pretending to be disgusted) Eww, Yuck! That's gross!

Peace: (watches the dream) Whoa, that is VERY trippy. I think I should lay off the special plants.

Fear: (unimpressed with how the dream goes) Teeth are falling out. Pfft. Yeah, isn't that worth it. (sips his tea) So what's next, Peace, we have no pants on?

Student Actress: (on screen) Hey, look! He came to school with no pants on!

The camera goes down quickly to view Mike's legs, showing Fear, Boredom and Peace that he literally has no pants on.

Boredom: Nailed it Fear!

Fear: Thank you.

As the dream continues, Joy and the other emotions get ready, all dressed in dragon costumes.

Joy: ((to everyone) in Night Fury costume) You guys ready?

Sadness: (in the back end of Night Fury costume) Joy, I don't think this happy thing will work. Shouldn't we try scaring him like me and Smartness said?

Joy: Just follow my lead.

Smartness: (in Changewing costume) I really think we should try to scare him.

Joy: Let's go everybody! (bursts into the set. Surprising the actors)

The other emotions follow and begin to try to wake up Mike with excitement.

Joy: (pretending to be a dragon) Roar! Roar! Roar!

Dream Director: (confused) Who are they? (looks at the script)

In Headquarters…

Boredom: (looks at the screen in surprise) Huh?

Fear: Uh, what's going on?

Peace: (raises a eyebrow)

The screen shows the Night Fury and light pink dragon (who are Joy, Sadness, and Laughter in disguise) messing with a student actor.

Joy quickly looks at sleeping meter to see that Mike was still asleep.

Joy: (whispering to Beaker) Psst, you're on. Go!

Beaker lets go off a rope, causing a colorful background and balloons to fall.

Joy: (dances around) Whoo! Let's party! Let's dance! Whoo!

Surprise: (in a Monstrous Nightmare dragon costume) Yeah! Let's party!

Boredom: (smiles) Finally, a good dream has come our way.

Fear: Yeah, and it's a party. (relaxes in his chair)

Mike is still fast asleep.

Excitement and Shy: (in a Hideous Zippleback dragon costume) Why let a one headed being have all the fun? Two heads can have TWICE as much fun!

Goofy: (in a Gronkle dragon costume) Roar! Roar!

Interest: (dressed in a Hydra costume) I'm a five headed reptile! Roar! (looks at Shame, who is in a Thunderdrum dragon costume) Come on, dude. Say your line.

Shame: (speaks slowly while not moving around) Roar.

Smartness: (gets fed up and decides to not participate) That's it, I'm out of here! (tries to leave)

Anticipation: (in a Skrill dragon costume) Hey! Where do you think you're going? (stops Smartness) We got a show to do!

Joy: (still dancing around, pretending to be a dragon) Roar! Roar! Roar!

Sadness: (in the rear end section of the Night Fury costume) Joy! This isn't working! (notices the costume is tearing apart)

Beaker has been dancing this whole time and accidentally knocks over a movie set light and fails to catch it. The light falls against the floor and creates a spooky light effect. After hearing the light crash, Joy, Sadness, Excitement, and Shy stop dancing; and the sudden movement causes their costumes to rip in half. On the screen in HQ, because of the reality distortion filter, show two dragons split in half!

Boredom and Peace: (stare at the screen, while Fear spits out his tea, in shock) WHOA!

The other emotions gasp upon seeing the four other emotions in ripped costumes.

Interest: Uh-oh.

Laughter: (frantic) Guys! Your costumes!

Joy: What? (looks at Sadness on the other half of the costume) Sadness, what are you doing? Come back here! (tries to get her back to his own half of the costume)

Excitement: Shy, how could you let this happen?!

Shy: Sorry. (tries to get the costume back together)

In headquarters, Fear, Boredom, and Peace see the two dragons chasing their back halves.

Boredom: (slightly freaked out) Fear, get rid of the dream!

Fear: ((nods) reassuring himself as he touches buttons on the console ) It's okay...it's just a dream, it's just a dream, it's just a dream.

Peace: (tries to calm herself down) Deep breath…

Mike begins to stir in his sleep uncomfortably.

Dream Director: (in realization) They're trying to wake him up. (into her headset microphone) Call security!

Laughter: Oh no!

Surprise: Guys, that lady is calling for security!

Interest: (panics) Not cool!

The other emotions begin to run back and forth in a panic motion in front of the camera, which causes Fear, Boredom, and Peace to see all of the other dragons having panic attacks. Then to the three emotions surprise, Beaker pops in front of the camera.

Beaker: (on screen) Hi, Mike! It's me!

Fear, Boredom, and Peace: (confused and in disbelief) Beaker?

Beaker: (singing and dancing) Who's your friend who knows so much? Beaker, Beaker! (trips and falls over, knocking over the dream set. The emotions quickly run off set)

Shy: We really should get out of here before something else that is bad happens!

Joy: Well, I'm sorry that I'm being mean Shy. But you, Excitement, and Sadness already caused something bad to happen by ruining this dream, you guys are scaring him!

Sadness: (points to the sleep meter) But, look it's working!

The other emotions look at the meter and see the arrow is slowly moving towards 'awake,' surprising Joy.

Joy: (stunned) Oh.

Surprise: (smiles) We did it you guys!

Interest: Quick! Let's keep on scaring him!

Interest spoke too soon, the security had just arrived.

Dream Director: (points at the emotions) They are not part of this dream! Get them!

The guards run towards the set. But the emotions quickly run off, but Beaker isn't so lucky.

Security Guard: Stop right there! (pins Beaker to the ground with his partners while the emotions hide)

Dream Director: (to cameraman) Pan away! Pan away!

The camera is quickly turned, but falls upon Donivan Dragon sneaking off with snacks from the buffet. The dragon actor looks at the camera and growls sheepishly. Fear, Boredom, and Peace saw the whole thing.

Fear: (frowns) BOOO! Pick a plot line!

Boredom: (fed up) That's it, I'm going to be listening to music! (pulls out his phone) What a stupid dream.

Peace: You got that right, dude.

In the studio, the security guards walk away with Beaker, the emotions quickly ditch the costumes and follow them outside. They follow Beaker's voice to see the guards take Beaker to a pair of doors located in the cliff wall that surrounded the memory dump, upon seeing Beaker, Joy realizes something and panics.

Joy: (panics) No no no no! There go the core memories!

Excitement: And Beaker!

Beaker: (begging to the security guards) I can't go in there, I'm scared of the dark! Please! (thrown into the cave as the guards close the doors)

Smartness: Well, we can't just stand here! Let's help him!

Joy: Come on! (he and the others quickly run down the stairs) What is this place?

Smartness: It's the Subconscious.

Sadness: It's where they take all the trouble makers.

Smartness: Like you guys.

Shy: Hey, That's not nice!

Smartness: Well, it is true! I mean, a lot of you guys had gotten all of us in trouble!

Joy: Look, let's just get the core memories and do something to wake Mike up, so that we can go back to Headquarters.

The group arrives at the entrance of the Subconscious prison, they hide behind some rocks and look at the two clueless guards.

Subconscious Guard Dave: (to his partner) My hat feels loose.

Subconscious Guard Frank: Let me see.

Joy: How do we get in?

Smartness: (points at Sadness who snuck past the guards) Looks like she has an idea.

The emotions quietly sneak past the guards and join Sadness while the guards continue talking.

Subconscious Guard Dave: You got my hat? Or, or is that your hat?

Subconscious Guard Frank: Yeah it's my hat.

Subconscious Guard Dave: Are you sure? I don't know, look in the label.

Subconscious Guard Frank: (takes off his hat) Yeah, it says, "My Hat."

Subconscious Guard Dave: (confused) Wait, it says, "My Hat?"

Subconscious Guard Frank: (puts his hat back on) "My Hat," it says.

Subconscious Guard Dave: That's what I wrote in my hat.

Subconscious Guard Frank: What are you talking about?

Subconscious Guard Dave: You've got my hat on.

Subconscious Guard Frank: Okay, but it's my handwriting-

Sadness shakes the door loudly, causing the guards to turn around.

Subconscious Guard Dave: (points at the emotions) Hey, you!

The emotions quickly put there hands up as a sign of surrender.

Sadness: (pretending) Oh! You caught us!

Laughter: (lets out a fake nervous laugh)

The guards corral the emotions into the prison before closing the doors.

Subconscious Guard Frank: Get back in there! (closes the door) No escaping!

After the doors close, Joy gives Sadness a nod of approval on her idea. The emotions continue to walk through the creepy environment, the whole place is giving them the chills.

Sadness: (clinging to Joy's arm) I don't like it here. It's where they keep Mike's darkest fears.

Shy: (clinging to Joy's other arm) I agree. We shouldn't have come here.

Anticipation: We have to be here to find Beaker and the core memories.

Excitement: It's the only way to help Mike.

Interest: (gulps nervously) By "darkest fears", what do you mean?

Goofy: Yeah, what kind of fears?

The group then freezes when they spot a forest of giant green beans.

Joy: (gasps) It's green beans.

The emotions take a few steps back but stop when-

SFX: CREAK! THUD!

An old ladder comes falling down from the ceiling, causing the group to look up and see the ladder go right to a hole in the ceiling.

Sadness: (off-screen) The ladder to the attic!

The emotions let out a terrified yelp before running. There came the sound of a loud whirring and the emotions stop to see a giant vacuum heading towards them!

Laughter: (terrified) MOM'S VACUUM CLEANER! RUN!

The group runs the other direction and hide behind some rocks. They watch the vacuum go by and let out a sigh of relief.

Surprise: (sits on the ground and rocks back and forth) I can't stand this! I want to go home! (sobs)

Excitement: (hugs him) It's okay Surprise, we'll get home before you can say "jumping-!"

SFX: Hiiiiiiiiisssssssssssssssss!

Laughter: What was that?!

Goofy: (scared) It was just the wind…...Right?

Smartness: That sounded more like a Anguilliformes.

Goofy: A what?

SFX: Hiiiiiiiiisssssssssssssssss!

The emotions look up and see a huge yellow and black striped eel.

Surprise: (scared) JUMPING JACKRABBITS! (runs away)

Smartness: (frightened) THAT'S THE SCIENTIFIC NAME FOR AN EEL! (follows Surprise)

The emotions quickly get back on their feet and follow Smartness and Surprise with the eel in hot pursuit. They quickly make a hard right and hide behind some rocks. By sheer dumb luck, the eel went right by and did not see them.

Joy: (to the others) Okay, come on.

The gang begins to walk away but each step they make creates a crackling noise.

Joy: (annoyed) Would any of you walk quieter?!

Shame: (quietly) Sorry, yo.

Sadness: (quietly) We're trying.

Joy: (quietly) What is going..(sees a candy wrapper underneath Sadness' foot and picks it up) Candy wrappers? (eyes widens when she sees a trail of candy wrappers and follows them)

Smartness: (sees the trail with curiosity) How intriguing.

Interest: Cool.

Anticipation: Let's go everyone.

Shy: Wait. What if they lead us to a trap?

Shy's question is ignored as the others begin to follow the trail and find Beaker, who was holding a device that was turning his acid tears into candy, while he was in a - cage made from balloons?

Joy: Beaker!

Beaker: (stops crying) Joy?

Joy: There you are.

Beaker: SHHHHHHH!

Beaker points to a giant sleeping clown that his prison is on top off.

Joy, Sadness, Shame, Smartness, Laughter, Shy, Excitement, Goofy, Anticipation, Surprise, and Interest: (gasp in fear and alarm upon seeing the clown)

Joy: (grabs Sadness by her sweater) It's Pennywise.

Pennywise: (in his sleep) You'll float too, you'll float too…

The emotions gingerly approach the sleeping giant. Joy quickly climbs on top of the clown and looks at Beaker.

Joy: (quietly) Do you still have the core memories?

Beaker: (nods as he gives the satchel to Joy) Yeah. All he wanted was candy!

Joy: (to Beaker as he puts the satchel on his back) Shhh.

Joy helps Beaker squeeze through, but the balloon-bars make loud twisting noises. Pennywise stirs. Joy freezes.

Shy: (nervous) Ohh! Be careful brother!

Joy stretches them further...Success! Joy and Beaker hurry down and the emotions begin to run.

Beaker: We're out of here! Let's get to that train!

Joy: (stops the others) Wait. The train's not running. We still have to wake up Mike.

Sadness: But how?

Smartness heard them and slowly looks at the sleeping clown behind him. He has an idea, either a very STUPID or a very BRILLIANT idea.

Smartness: (nervous) Joy?

Joy: Yes?

Smartness: I may have an idea on how to do that.

Joy and Sadness look where Smartness is looking and realizes what he means. The others eyes widen in realization and alarm on what they're thinking.

Beaker: (puts his hands on his head) Oh no!

The other emotions whimper. Joy, Sadness, and Smartness quietly approach the sleeping clown, gather their courage, and-

SFX: HONK!

The three emotions quickly squeeze the clown's nose. Pennywise moans and his yellow eyes open, upon seeing the emotions, he smiles wickedly. He stands. He towers over the whole gang, making them look like ants.

Smartness: ((loudly) terrified) H-hhey, Joy, do you remember what th-th-that thing Sadness told you?

Joy: ((loudly) terrified) Yeah. Sadness, didn't you say we were having a p-pahh-party tonight?

Sadness: ((loudly) terrified) Ohhhhh yeah, yes it is Joy! I think it was a ba-bahh...birthday party.

Pennywise: ((interested/excited) in a scary tone) Did you say...birthday? (chuckles)

He takes a step, the impact makes the group jump. The other emotions begin to add on to what Joy, Sadness, and Smartness said, making Jangles more excited.

Surprise: (terrified) Yeah-there's going to be c-c-c-cake…!

Laughter: (sweating) And p-pahh-presents!

Excitement: (scared) Happy music!

Anticipation: (sweating) And t-t-t-tons of guests!

Goofy: (scared) Funny games!

Shame: (terrified) Toys!

Interest: (terrified) Cool prizes and balloons-!

Pennywise: ((pulls out a huge mallet) with a twisted grin) A BIRTHDAY?!

Shy: Okay. Follow us! (runs)

The whole group follows Shy with Pennywise right on their tails.

Joy: (to everyone) Nothing like a good scare to wake you up right?

At that very moment, the guards continue to look at each other's hats.

Subconscious Guard Dave: (points at his hat) Okay, but it's my handwriting.

Subconscious Guard Frank: (tries to grab the hat) No, it isn't. That's my handwrit-I wrote that!

Subconscious Guard Dave: (puts his hat back on) No, but THIS one's my handwriting-

SFX: SMASH!

Pennywise knocks the door to the prison down, causing the two guards to faint in shock, while chasing the group up the stairs back to Dream Productions.

Meanwhile, at Dream Productions, a new dream is being filmed, a medieval dream. The whole filming crew was bored to death as the dream continues. In Headquarters, Peace was out like a light on the couch, Boredom was playing a game, and Fear was dozing off as the dream progressed. At the dream set, a loud rumble caused all of the dream crew to wake up a bit, just in time to see Pennywise smash through the set.

Dream Actress: (off-screen) AHHHHHH!

Fear, Boredom, and Peace look at the screen to see the shot move upward to reveal the chalk white face of Penywise, who now has very sharp fangs.

Pennywise: (as he leans towards the camera) YOU'LL FLOAT TOO!

Fear, Peace, and Boredom: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! (Fear slams his hand on the console before, he, Boredom, and Peace fall in a dead faint)

In his room, Mike bolts right up in his sleeping bag as he lets out a terrified yell. In Dream Productions, the sleep indicator arrow flips all the way to "Awake". The emotions have done it!

Beaker: (to the emotions) Come on, lets go!

The group quickly runs outside, now daytime, and jump on board the train as it begins to leave for headquarters.

Joy: (laughs as he hugs his friends) We made it!

Excitement: Guess who's on their way headquarters?!

Sadness and Shame: WE ARE!

Joy, Beaker, Sadness, Shame, Smartness, Interest, Goofy, Excitement, Surprise, Laughter, and Anticipation: Yeah! Whoo-hoo!

The group continues to laugh and cheer excitedly as the train picks up speed as it begins to go across the Memory Dump.

* * *

 _Author's Notes:_

 _Enjoy and leave a like! As for why I still use the birthday part trick with the clown, if you think about it, it would be a perfect place for an evil creature like Pennywise_


End file.
